Castle with the moving stairs
by Triss Ellis
Summary: Harry and Viktor begin their new relationship with the help of a bonding charm. And Cedric adds some trouble in the plot too. This is Yaoi so please keep this in mind. No like? no read. Harry X Viktor maybe some Harry X Cedric latter
1. Unbreakable Bond

Disclaimer! I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the amazing J.K Rowling!

Now this is my first Fanfic. And I have read so many of them and thought I should grow a pair and write one. I would love ALL the reviews that I can get. Please be kind and other than the minor grammar mistake I would love to hear how you think I can keep this story going :]. Thank you! ~Triss Ellis

Summery~ This is set during the Tri Wizard Tournament, only changes are that no one dies and other things that you will read about in due time ;3. Harry is chosen to partake and no one knows why (just like in the original story) and he gets the attention of the person who he wants it most; Viktor Krum. Please keep in mind that this is indeed rated 'M' and this is about the love of two men (Yaoi) if you are offended by this I invite you to leave now :] Please enjoy.

Chapter 1

~Harry~

'How did my name end up in that Goblet?' This was the thought that kept running around in my mind, I couldn't really focus on anything else. Not even the Weasley twins who were giving me approving pats on my back and kept asking how I had done it. Of course Krum was picked, that was not a surprise by any means. And Cedric was a good pick for Hogwarts he had a decent shot at winning for the school. But why was I picked? How did my name even get passed the magical age ring? My eyes canvassed the grand tables to find the two champions. Cedric was laughing with his friends and probably was sizing up how much of a treat Viktor would be. Then I found Viktor surrounded with his friends, a sea of crimson sweaters next to the black robs of the Hogwarts students. It's no wonder why every girl wanted to date him and every guy wanted to be him. I haven't told anyone about my sexuality yet, not even Ron or Hermione. I know that it's acceptable in the magical world than it is the muggal world. It was something that I found out about myself from an early age. Staring at Viktor made my mouth go dry, his coffee brown eyes were fixed on the Goblet. Traveling down that well define chest that was not hidden in the least behind that red sweater. And those rose red lips were in a tight line that weren't giving any sort of emotion away. My tongue licking my lips in an attempt to wet my lips while I scanned his body when my eyes returned to his lips they had changed into a slight smile and his tongue was tracing along his lips ever so slowly. The entire site was purely erotic and all the blood drained from my head and into other parts of me. Then I looked up and found that those sinful coffee brown eyes were transfixed on me. Once our eyes had met his tongue had retreated back into his mouth and he gave me a very big smile. Probably laughing to himself about the expression that was on my face, something between disbelief and shock. Before anything else could happen between us Dumbledore had announced that everyone should return to their houserooms except the four champions and that we should report to his own office.

None of the pictures had moving people in them and only a few candles were lit around the circular room. The feeling of being alone was all over the room but only for a minute before Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge bursts through the doors into the office and both came rushing over to me. Grabbing

me by my caller and proceeded to ask me how I had done it and how it was possible that my name ended up in the Goblet. "I don't know Professor. It wasn't me who put in my name. I don't know how it is even possible." My voice was as shaken as I felt. Dumbledore had said something under his breath and he said that he and Mr. Fudge were going to step away to consult with each other about the matter and that we should talk amongst ourselves until they would return. Staring down at my shoes I didn't even notice the pair of footsteps that made their way to me however I did take notice at the pair of strong hands that had grabbed onto my hips and the warm breath that had danced upon my neck "How do you find yourself in these situations Potter?" All the air had fled my lungs as I realized that the source of the question is none other than Viktor Krum. His hands tightened around my hips and damn it felt so good to have this man touching me. "I I d-don't know how I get myself in these situations" Once again my voice was failing me. "Vell vhat do you know Potter?" His accent heavy but yet very intoxicating to my ears "I know that your hands are on my hips" "Do you vant them off?" I can feel that his lips are very close to my neck nearly touching them. "N-no" It had come out so softly that I'm surprised that he even heard me. "Good" his reply was equal as soft and his lips lightly kissed my neck and I had shuddered. Just then Dumbledore and Fudge had come back into the room and I answered all the new questions that they had for me even though I couldn't shed any light on the situation, roughly about an hour latter and with several glances at Viktor who had retired on a couch on the other end of the room and he kept his eye on me all the while tracing his lips with his tongue. We were all given a little information about the tournament then once Dumbledore looked at a clock and realized how late it was he released us out of his office and to our house chambers. Flour and Cedric are the first out of the office and were walking together, when Cedric passed me he looked over his shoulder and gave me a wink and smile. But before I can process this I am spun around and pressed up against the cold stone wall. The Bulgarians smooth finger was tilting my chin up and the next thing that I knew his lips were on mine. The feeling was erotic and incredible, one of my hands went straight on to his back and the other one went into his very short brown hair. One of my legs goes around him and pushes him more up against me to deep the kiss. Our hips grinding against each other, feeling him up against me makes me moan into his mouth. Viktor taking the most of the situation sliding in his tongue into my mouth a devilish thought enters my mind and I begin to suck greedily on his tongue. This earns me a moan from him and one of his hands snakes its way up my shirt and starts to roam my chest. When air is required Viktor takes a step back and we both take a breather, saliva was painted over my lips from the heated kiss. "Vhat do you think about that?" Viktor gave a sweet smile and it was there that I had realized that his facial hair framed his smile perfectly.

* Viktor *

The kiss was great. I wanted to do it ever since I saw him staring at me on the Great Hall, those emerald green eyes just captivated me. "Vhat do you think about that?" I tried to give the best smile that I could give, I've always been self conscious about my smile. He gave me a soft smile to my question but didn't answer me , I'm worried that I may have crossed a line with him. "I uhh I want it to happen again" I wanted to shoot fireworks out of my wand at hearing that but I simply ran my thumb over his cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips. Looking into those bright green eyes and simply replied "oh it vill. That I can promise you Varry Potter." And I took my leave to get some sleep.

I awoke at the crack of dawn to begin my morning workout routine. Wearing only a pair of black sweat pants and a maroon tank and I made my way out of the castle and to the Great Lake to jog. Loving the view of the castle and mountains in the morning mist. I just hope that I can dodge the pack of Hogwarts girls that fallowed me at every turn of my workout. They annoy the fuck out of me and I hope that they don't give Harry the wrong impression of who I was interested in. If only Harry knew that I would be the one to fallow him anywhere and everywhere. Even in the castle with the moving stairs. I actually thought that I caught a glimpse of the raven-hair teen under a tree reading. Getting a devilish thought I continued my run and I lapped back around to where I thought I'd say him and sure enough I was right. There he was studying Transfiguration, not noticing the world around him and it was quite easy to sneak up on him. Grabbing the top of the book and yanking it away from his grasp and when he opened his mouth to protest I leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. Sitting down next to him, I placed my hand on his leg. "Enjoying some early morning studying, are ve?" I smiled at him, taking notice of the blush that called his face home. "Now I am. I'm actually very glad that I had ran into you. I think that we need to have a talk." I believe that this is this first time that he spoke to me and kept his voice even. "Okay, go ahead and talk. I'm all ears for you, Varry." Keeping eye contact with him I listened to his speech. "I really enjoyed our kiss last night but what was it? What was the meaning behind it? I want whatever you want, so please just tell me what the kiss meant to you." When I knew that he was done talking I reached over and entangled my fingers into his messy black hair and brought him in for a kiss. The kiss was simple and gentle but I hope that it said everything that I wanted it to. Pressing our foreheads together I whispered lightly "I vant you. And that's vhat the kiss meant to me. That I vant you and you to only be mine." His expression wasn't giving away anything, then suddenly he advanced on me and pinned me to ground. Then his lips were on mine, I must say that I didn't mind this side of Harry in the least. His tongue licked across my lips and I had lost all control I had in me. Opening my mouth and our tongue began to dance together for dominance and natural I won easily. All the while he was moaning every time our tongues touched. Moaning at my free hand traveling down his back and squeezed his tight ass. It was everything I had not to tear off his clothes and take him right here and now. He was the one who broke the kiss and said breathlessly "I want to be yours, too" The boy who lived wanted to be mine, well how about them dragon eggs? Standing up and holding Harry onto me I kissed him proclaiming "don't tempt me Varry. I'm liable to take you right here and now if you continue to say things like that." Continuing the kiss he spoke one word against my lips that broke to floodgate that was holding back all the urges that I had. "Please?" his eyes pleading. Who am I to turn down this man that my heart is growing more and more for? Setting him back down on the ground breaking the chain of heated kissing, I very quickly discarded my shirt. Harry's mouth waters and he licks his lips as if he suddenly has a craving for my chest like he would for a piece of food. "Go ahead. You can do vhatever you vant. You are about to be mine and I will never deny you my body." With that said he moved closer to me and finally worked up enough courage at attacked his lips onto my chest. I gave out a moan when he licked over a nipple and to my surprise Harry went down on his knees faster than I expected him to be. Still kissing and licking down my chest and abs. He slowly with shaky hands removed my sweats and went wide-eyed at my length. And then he went for it.

* Harry *

He was sexy. The sexiest man I had ever seen in my life. And he tasted delicious under my tongue; I just wanted to lick every inch of his body. I settle for licking up and down his erection, it was rather impressive in length. Taking him in my mouth I began to suck on him and hearing him moan and feeling him buck into me was all the encouragement I needed to continue. Increasing my speed I sucked on him greedily and he continue to thrust into my mouth adding more force. Grabbing a hold of my hair his thrusts became more controlled and he was moaning wildly, the sounds were driving me wild making me ever hungrier for him. "Varry I-I'm not going to last!" He warned me a little too late and before he could finished his sentence my mouth was filled with his salty-sweet cum. Unable to swallow it all and what was left fell onto my cheek. Viktor was panting and fell onto his knees in front of me and crashed our lips together, darting his tongue past my lips surely tasting himself on my tongue. He stood up and got dressed and quickly spun me around, licked my ear and said. "Do you really mean it vhen you say you vant to be mine?" his tone was so seductive and just simply made me melt. "Yes I do. I want to be yours Viktor, truly." "Now vhat I am about to do can't be reversed. Vell it can but it isn't easy. Are you sure Varry?" "Yes Viktor I am." I heard him whisper a charm and glanced over my should to see him trace his lips with his wand. One of his hands went across my waist and the other went to hold my neck and tilting my head to the side. "Varry you might vant to pull down your pants for this." Not sure if he was serious or not I just simply said "O-okay" fumbling with my belt for a second and soon my pants were at my ankles and my hard length exposed. "This may hurt for a moment but trust me you will feel a lot of pleasure." With that his teeth were biting into my skin, I felt pain but it wasn't by his teeth but at his lips. I felt strings on his lips, hot burning strings but they began to move along my neck. Once I felt them moving I felt the most pleasure that I ever felt in my body. It was like being kissed and licked and bit by Viktor over and over and over again. I could contain it, and within a minute I was orgasming into Viktor's hand. When he moved his hand I didn't know but the sensations had left along with the burning. "I marked you Varry Potter. I marked you with the Unbreakable Bond charm. I von't go into vhat all it does but all you need to knov is that you are mine nov." I shuddered at the thought of being claimed but him, he led me to the water and showed me the cow-skull like mark on my lower neck and he showed me the lions-head mark in the same place on him. He pulled me into a kiss and we sat at the bank of the lake, me on his lap and our lips intertwined.

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Chapter 2 should be up very soon and I would love all the feedback I can get. This was my first Fanfic EVER so be kind hahaha. Let me know what you think! ~Triss Ellis


	2. Sensations

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Hogwarts. Those belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

Summery~ Harry looks into the Unbreakable bond and finds some things about the charm that could prove to be…..fun. Also Cedric starts to poke his head into the plot and starts to stir the pot some.

Note from me. Thank you so much Mina.f93 and Lunamoonangel and HPSlashaddict and Little Green Faerie Of Doom and LazyBrat and Morli84 for fallowing this story not even 24hours after I posted it! That made me so happy and this chapter is for y'all! ~Triss Ellis

Chapter 2

* Harry *

Running my fingers through my unmanageable black in an attempt to calm myself down, after my morning with Viktor everything was new and brighter. But I can't help but be curious about this Unbreakable Bond charm, was it even a real charm? Did I get myself into this a little faster than I had thought? After kissing with Viktor for about another hour, still loving the feeling of this tongue in my mouth and of course I loved the moan I also got from him when I sucked on it. I excused myself to library saying that I needed to do some heavy studying with Hermione, but I didn't let him know that what we are going to be studying was the Unbreakable charm. "Why do you have such a sudden interest in this charm?" Hermione glanced at me from behind a book, looking in an encyclopedia of charms for a starting point. "Just heard it somewhere and it captured my interest. Just purely curious." I gave her a flat smile and began to start my adventure in my own research book. "Here we are" I heard her speak to me and when I glanced at the table that we are seated at I took notice of four new books that are all opened in front of me. "Now if you don't mind I actually have to study for my Arithmancy class" she looked at me and smiled before she made her way to the other side of the library "yeah sure, thanks Hermione I really owe you one." Each book had a new piece of the puzzle that is the Unbreakable Bond. Writing on a piece of parchment I wrote everything that I had found useful;

'The Unbreakable Bond charm only can be used when the caster is in true love but can only be broken when the heart of that love breaks.' Could this be what Viktor meant when he said that it could be removed but it would be painful? A broken heart could be painful from what I have heard from the woes of several female friends.

'The charm can be used as a link between two lovers as a channel to express feelings from each party.' What on earth could this mean? A channel to express feelings, like a way to communicate with each other when we aren't together?

'A burning sensation can be linked with this charm. This could mean a verity of things. Anything from: desire, need, anger, hurt, lust, to want.' Could this be linked with using it like a channel? 'When the user of the charm wants to convey an emotion to the other user they simply must touch the mark and think about the other.' My hand instinctively went to the mark, fingers tracing the cow-skull marking.

And lastly reading 'The mark of the charm will become smaller in size but increase in power when both users hearts become more and more entwine.' This was the last thing that I found useful about the charm. Everything was useful and shed some light on things but still left me with the feeling like I still don't understand the full magnitude of the situation of the charm. But hearing the bell that the morning classes are to begin snaps me out of my own head and I make my way to DADA class and to my surprise we were sharing class with the Hufflepuffs. Moody was having us read an entire lesson about dragons and wouldn't say the reason as to why dragons were suddenly important. There were no seats open except the one that was next to Cedric. "How are you today Harry? Enjoying the beautiful day?" Cedric's eyes were fixed on me and his blue eyes are as clear as the sky, truly beautiful. "Um I'm good and yes the day is a great one. How about you?" Not sure why I am feeling embarrassed with him staring at me. "Yes I am, thanks for asking. But I must say that I found that the Great Lake was a bit…crowded this morning for my taste." He paused and dragged out the word 'crowded', does this mean that he saw me and Viktor this morning? Was he going to tell anyone if he had? Before I could pounder these new questions the movement of a group of students outside caught my eye and I notice that Viktor was among them. This made me surer of myself and I watched in curiosity as Viktor reached with two fingers and touched his lion-head mark on the base of him next and what followed surprised me beyond words. A rush of warmth filled by body it was like Viktor himself was wrapping his arms around me and was kissing the back of my neck. I had to grip the table to not leap out of the room and feel his lips for real. Viktor smiled wide as he saw me through the window gasp at the warmth that was radiating from the mark on my neck. But what came next wasn't as pleasant, Viktor's expression became hard as he watched Cedric placed his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to get my attention. Then the warm sensation turned hot and my neck began to hurt and burn under the mark, Viktor was still touching his mark and I could tell that he didn't like Cedric touching me. Looking at Cedric he asked "What do you think about the Chinese Fireball dragon?" "It looks dangerous" My reply was short and I didn't even look at the picture of the beast. "What are you looking" Cedric stopped asking his question as he fallow my gaze back to Viktor and quickly removed his hand from me as Viktor shoot him daggers with his eyes. Then the burning had stopped and Viktor had removed his fingers from his neck, and he walked away. "Are you okay Harry? Is there anything wrong with your neck?" Cedric was looking at my hand that had a firm grasp on my shoulder and my thumb tucked under my neck. "No, just a bit stiff is all. What dragon were we on?" I didn't want any more questions about my neck or about me in general, I just have this feeling that I should probably keep my interactions with Cedric to a minimal. Look down at our texted book and flipping the pages and stopping at a rather impressive looking dragon: the Hungarian Horntail.

Sitting alone in the common-room I was running my fingers over my mark and thinking about Viktor and how much I would love to be in his arms right now. Then before I knew it I was feeling the soothing warmth radiate again from the mark and I let it wash over me and fill my body. Once again I felt Viktor's hands but this time they were running over my chest and up my shirt, pinching a nipple and I let out a moan. Clutching the cow-skull like mark I thought about how much I wanted to latch on to his neck with my lips

* Viktor*

I was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room alone as for all the Hogwarts students were having a feast in the Great Hall and so joined everyone from my school the Durmstrang Institute along with everyone from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic who are staying with the Slytherins. But I stayed behind to have some fun with Harry in the form of the charm that I had casted. I didn't know all the mechanics that were involved with it, but I did know that I can use it to make Harry feel what I am feeling for him in the moment. Making sure I was indeed alone just in case this got out of hand and laying on my bed when I knew that I was isolated from everyone. I placed my hand on my lion-head mark and I focused on my overwhelming urge to have my hands on him and play with his chest. Thinking about pinching a nipple and letting the warmth of the mark engulf me and knowing that Harry was enjoying this as much as I was. But I wasn't expecting him to catch on this quick; I felt what felt like Harry's lips on my neck and his tongue running under my chin. Letting the feeling of him straddling me flood me and I removed my shirt and felt his desire to kiss chest.

* Harry *

It really felt as if I was on top of him, licking up his bicep and sucking playfully on his right nipple. The mark pulsating the erotic warmth and it was like I was really hearing him moan, feeling his fingers in my hair and bring me up for a hungry desperate kiss. Moving down to bite his neck and lick greedily down his chest and grinding our hips together feeling his growing desire for me against my growing desire for him. I unbuckled my pants and did the same with his, soon I was feeling like I was on top of a naked Viktor. The mark was burning and the heat was radiating such lust out of me I could've sworn I saw steam coming from the base of my neck. But not caring I took a shaky hand and grabbed a hold of his length and I heard "Oh Varry!" in my ears.

* Viktor *

I nearly came when I felt Harry's hand on my length, it felt so good and the mark was making my lust and desire for him intensify. But what came next was making me see stars. I felt him start to sit on me, taking me in. I knew that I had to use all the control I had because I could still hurt him from this end. But the tightness was unbearable and I couldn't help but to thrust my hips up slightly. "Oh Viktor!" hearing him moan for me rushed in my ears and nothing else mattered. Bucking up again I felt his hands drop onto my shoulders and his lips fell onto mine. The kiss was hungry and wild, teeth clashing teeth and tongues sliding against tongues. If I didn't know any better I would say that it was real and he was really on top of me and was bouncing on my lap. Thrusting up my hips when I felt him slide down, and the increase of moans I was hearing from him, and moment I heard him pant "more Viktor, harder" broke me and there was no more control left in me.

* Harry *

"More Viktor, harder" I moaned out. The feeling of him in me and thrusting was intoxicating and I felt no pain. Maybe it was the drunk like state that the mark was casting me into or maybe it was because I really wanted this ever since I first saw him. But I know that he heard me when I felt strong hands grad my hips and he began to thrust into me at such a pace that my moans became inaudible. It felt so good and I couldn't get enough. I just kept saying his name, "Viktor. Viktor. VIKTOR!" My whole body tensed up and shook and in that moment I lost all sense of…everything. I had never felt that type of explosion within myself nor have I have ever had an orgasm so powerful. Tightening around him I felt Viktor's thrusts becoming more and more uncontrollable and he too had finished, "Oh VARRY BABY" crashed in my ears and I felt him explode in me but it wasn't real but it felt real at the same time. Leaning down kissing very gently my breath very uneven and my whole body shook. The mark was bright red along with my neck and I was right there was a light stream of steam was coming from it. When I made my way to a mirror after I had cleaned myself up I notice that the mark itself had shrunk a least an inch. Darting out of the common room and making my way through the castle trying to find Viktor, my Viktor. When I made my way out to the courtyard it was empty except for Cedric who looked as if he was waiting for me. I kept my eyes on the stone walk way but gave a flat "hello" to him. "You have an Unbreakable Bond on your neck, Harry. Was it given to you by that Bulgarian?" It seemed like he had spat out 'Bulgarian' "That is none of your business and what is it to you anyways?" I looked at him and glared. He grabbed my arm and swung me up against a stone pillar "Harry, do you even know how dangerous those are? Do you even know how they can mess with your mind and make you think things that aren't true and feel things that aren't there?" I just stared at him; Viktor wouldn't have done anything to me that would be dangerous. "You don't believe me then feel this" With that Cedric roughly leaned down and sucked on the mark on my neck, the burning and pain that fallowed was unbearable. "Ahhhhh Cedric stop please, it burns!" Screaming out loud, the mark was burning so hot on my neck. He released me and I jumped a few feet away from him grabbing a hold of my mark, it was like it was hissing. "He has you in his grasp worse than I thought." Cedric frown but I began to run away not wanting to be near him anymore. After a few turns I crashed into Viktor and he grabbed my shoulders with his strong hands "vhat's vrong Varry? Are you hurt? I felt the burning, vhat happen?" I saw the sweat that ran down his face and I just knew that he had felt the same pain I just did. "I'm fine Viktor, really. C-Cedric was saying nonsense about the Bond Charmed and he had me up against a wall. And then the next thing he...he…he" I couldn't finished the sentence and for the first time in a while I felt tears in my eyes, Viktor kissed my lips softly and then moved down to the mark and sucked softly and all the pain had drained the familiar warmth return and I was instantly soothed. "It's okay Varry. It vasn't your fault and I vill deal vith Cedric. He'll knov that you are mine and not to go stepping out of line again." He started to walk away but I held on tightly to his arm and pulled him in for a kiss, I pushed on him onto he backed up into the wall and his hands fell onto my hips holding me. My fingers in his hair and our tongues sliding against each other, oh how reality was so much better.

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry if it was a little weird but for reason 'magical phone sex' popped into my mind and I had to play with it hahaha. And thank you HPSlashAddict! I hadn't even thought about that! But I can so have fun with Ron's jealously! Keep sending in the reviews! They help! ~Triss Ellis


	3. The Boy Who Loved?

Disclaimer! I don't own any of these characters; they all belong to the talented J.K Rowling!

Note from me~ Thanks so much for sticking with me and this story! I hope that it will continue to grow and I'm hoping that the chapters will go into the double digits; I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Summery~ Viktor confronts Cedric about Harry and Harry tells his friends about Viktor. Things unfold :]

Chapter 3

*Harry*

Ending the kiss with Viktor and looking into those coffee brown eyes "be nice with Cedric okay. I don't want there to be tension with anyone." I was concern that he might be overly aggressive with Cedric after he sucked on the cow-skull mark on my neck. Why did it burn when his lips touched my skin? Was there something about the mark that Viktor wasn't sharing with me? No, there is no way in this world that Viktor would do something like that. "Vhy not? What he did vas unacceptable and it von't happen again. EVER." There was a slight growl in his voice when he finished his statement but he was right. It couldn't happen again but just because I was Viktors' but because of the intense burning that the mark broke out into. "Viktor, seriously. Please just talk to him." Pleading with him that all that would happen would be a civil talk, but it is Viktor and for some reason Cedric had a huge problem with him. "Fine, I promise that I will keep it calm. Aren't you going to be vith me?" His fingers playing with my hair "no, I want to see Ron and Hermione and tell them about us. I know that we haven't discussed about telling people but they are my family and have a right to know." "I understand Varry and I think it is a good idea that you tell them." And with that we kissed and broke off, me heading towards the Gryffindor common room and Viktor to the courtyard where I had last seen Cedric.

"WHAT?!" Ron and Hermione shouted at the same time. "You're gay? My best friend is gay?" Ron just mumbled to himself. "That's great Harry," Hermione was the first to break the silence "I mean it really doesn't change the person that you are. Have you met anyone yet? Rumor has it that you have your eye on Cedric Diggory." Ron was still mumbling to himself and I am unnerved by people thinking that I like Cedric, maybe a month ago this would've been true but not after what had transpired earlier today. "Now that you've mention it I've been seeing Viktor Krum." "WHAT?!" they both shouted together. "Yeah, I guess you can say that it happened after the names were drawn out from the Goblet. But something has happened between us that I don't really know what my feelings are about it." "Did he use the Unbreakable Bond charm?" Hermione piped up looking a little sure of herself "leave it you to piece two and two together. And yes he did but I really don't know much about besides what little is written about it." A little embarrassed that I really don't know anything about a charm that was casted on me by a man that I really don't know. "Do you know anything about it that I don't already know myself, Hermione?" She took a moment before replying "no I don't unfortunately, but I have no problem seeing if I can't find anything on the topic." She smiled comforting at me. "How are you holding up there, Ron?" His reaction to the news was rather funny and I couldn't help but to poke fun at the situation. "I'I'm great, fantastic even." He gave a shaky smile and Hermione and I gave a giggle at him.

After a few hours of hearing Ron and Hermione and I swap gay jokes I had to get out of the Gryffindor common room for fresh air and to try to fine Viktor. Ron and Hermione would like to ask him a few questions and just get to know him better since he may become a bigger part of my life. I didn't get far outside before my mark started to burn and send the feeling all over my body, "Viktor you said you would keep it civil!" Taking off into a run and touching the mark trying to calm Viktor through it but he must be too upset because the mark wouldn't stop burning. When I came out to the courtyard there was already a huge group of Hogwarts students that had formed around a Viktor Krum with his fist balled and raised in the air and a Cedric Diggory with a busted bloody lip. I have my work cut out for me. Before anything more could happen I jumped in the middle of the fray and grab a hold of Viktor's arm and pulled it down. "What the hell is going on here? Viktor you told me it would remain civil!" Turning my back to Cedric and keeping my eyes firm on Viktor. "I tried Varry, I really did. Do I von't have this idiot telling me I'm no good for you! That I vould try to do you harm with the Unbreakable Bond charm." He looked past me and his whole body tensed up as if he could jump right over me and take a few more swings at Cedric. "Viktor let's just go, alright?" Wanting so badly to get away from the crowd and Cedric, I wasn't too happy that the Unbreakable Bond charm is now public news to all of Hogwarts but that is going to have to be taken care of some other time. But as I grab his arm and start to head away from the crowd I noticed that a large number of students had stepped aside for a tall skinny woman with short blonde hair and a lime green shirt and skirt…Rita Skeeter and her floating pen. Shit. Things just got real. Her smile was unnerving and it felt like she knew all my secrets before I knew them. That's when the loud nonuser came on and said that all 4 four of the champions should make their way to Dumbledore's office to begin an interview with Miss. Skeeter. So my plan to get away from Cedric would be on hold for a good while.

Once all four of us made our way to the office it wasn't long before Rita came strolling in the room as if SHE had just won the Tournament. And I mean why wouldn't she with the drama Cedric, Viktor and I have caused, her job is pretty much set. Who wouldn't want to read about the juicy lovers with the Unbreakable charm and a jealous third party in the mix of it all? Hell it sounds like the stuff of a cheesy mid day soap-opera. "Now champions I'd like the chance to interview you all and get to know your side of this…interesting experience that you have all shared." Looking at me and giving me a playful wink. Oh Merlin just kill me now. "Now Mr. Viktor Krum you are first!" She pulled him into a closet without the slightest notice and he tried to hold onto my hand for as long as he could before he was pulled out of my grasp. I am now left alone with Cedric and Fleur. Cedric and Fleur both kept looking at until Fleur started to speak "I know it's none of my business but is it true that Viktor Krum put an Unbreakable Bond charm on you Harry?" Her French accent was a little thick but some might others might call it pretty. "Yes it is" Cedric's harsh tone was the one that answer her. She glanced at me and I gave a small nod to validate Cedric's response. "Do you know anything about it?" "No sadly I don't know next to nothing on it. I've only found things in textbooks but nothing from actual people's accounts of it." I couldn't look at her after I had responded; a part of me is embarrassed about the fact that Viktor did use the charm without us knowing each other that well. But it is what it is, I really do like him and I feel like he likes me too so is it really a bad thing that the charm was used? "I won't get between you and Viktor but I will say that I've heard of many stories involving the charm and each one doesn't end well. I'm not saying that that is your fate, but it would pay you good to just be careful and get to know Viktor better." I couldn't look at either of them. I'm starting to get tired of everyone telling me to be careful around Viktor, in all the time that I've known Viktor he hasn't done anything to hurt me nor have a gotten that feeling. In about what seems like forever but in reality only about two hours Rita opens the closet door and asks to see me. Viktor said he would wait for me to finish with her. It was cramped in the closet and as soon as I sat down her green feathered pen was floating around my face just eager to take note of everything that is said. "Now Harry is it true that you have a new love affair with the one Viktor Krum?" Her voice was moving so fast it was almost impossible to hear everything that was said. "I wish to not comment on that." I was determined not to talk about Viktor and keep things on the topic of the tournament but that was going to prove be to a difficult task. "So the young Mr. Potter is embarrassed about his new lover who is idol by all. Be sure to write that down." She took a small pause to keep her pen on point and made sure that it wrote down everything that SHE said and not was actually said by me. "Or is it because you are scared what your ex-boyfriend Cedric would do if he finds out about the juicy secrets you and your new lover are hiding?" "Cedric and I never dated!" I was very quick to point this out, that's the last thing that I wanted people to think. I don't care if the whole school that I was caring Viktor's baby but not that I was ever dating Cedric Diggory. "So Harry Potter age 14 finds himself in a love affair with Mr. Krum and used an Unbreakable Bond charm so that no one could separate them in the tournament. Very brave of you. How do you feel about being the youngest person to ever compete in the tournament? Oh did you cast the charm to keep Viktor safe?" I was surprised at how long she could go without air, she was very thin and I was sure that any normal person would've had to take a break by now as to not faint from lack of air. "I'm 16. I didn't enter my name into the Goblet, and I didn't ever want to compete in this tournament. I'm very scared at what is to come and what I may have to face. I didn't cast the charm and it was casted after the names were drawn." My voice was flat and I didn't like where she was going with all of this. I was now trying to find a way out of this situation. "So you insisted that it be casted so that even the tournament itself couldn't tear you and Viktor apart. That your love affair will not be ignored. So you at 14 have commented yourself to this man all just to get a new look for yourself rather than just the Boy Who Lived. Maybe you'd prefer the Boy Who Loved?" I couldn't contain myself anymore I jumped up and shouted "I am 16! Viktor and I are dating! The charm has nothing to with our relationship! I am not interested in changing the title I have, I'd prefer to NOT have a title at all. Now if you so kindly excuse me I need to get going!" And with that I stormed out of the office the closet and out of the office entirely. How could I say that the charm had nothing to do with our relationship? It was everything with the relationship. Viktor was leaning up against the wall waiting for me as he promised. "Vhat's vrong? Are you okay? You look angry." He pulled me up into his arms and I couldn't help myself, I pressed our lips together and ran my tongue along those lips of his. He opened his mouth and our tongues began to slide and dance together as they seem to do naturally. His hands falling to hold my hips and my hands went up to hang on his neck, we stood here like this just kissing each other for about ten minutes when I broke the kiss to answer his questions. "I'm fine now that I am here in your arms. Things got hectic in here but if you don't mind I'd like to go to the Great Lake. It's past due that we have our first date and I like a turn to ask question for a change." He smiled at me and took my hand in his and we made our way to lake but not before I notice that Hedwig was sitting on a stone bench with a letter in her beak. I could tell right off that it was from Hagrid with how old the paper looked. Opening it quickly and reading with what was inside;

"Harry I like to show you something that has to do with the Tournament. Please come to my hut at sundown and don't forget your cloak." –Hagrid.

Looking up at the sky and judging the time to be around noon or so I figured that I had enough time to be with Viktor at the lake and then go see what it was that Hagrid wanted to show me. "Vhat is it Varry, everything okay?" Viktor's expression was kind and we began to walk again to the lake "Yeah everything is fine, Hagrid just has something that he wants to show me. He says it has something to do with the Tournament." Walking close to Viktor I let my mind go blank and force myself to enjoy Viktor in this moment and to not worry about anything else in the world.

Note From Me~ I know that I changed Harry's age from 15 to 16. That's just to help me sleep better at night; it feels better to me to see a 16year old date an 18 year old rather than a 15year old. I'm sorry that this chapter was very…..bland but I needed this to set the ground work for the next few. I'm still trying to figure out how I want to use this Charm of mine. Still playing with it. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the story thus far and the next chapter will be up very soon! Please keep sending in those reviews, they help! ~Triss Ellis


	4. Dragons

Disclaimer! I don't own any of these characters, the awesomely brilliant J. K. Rowling does. (I don't know if I need a disclaimer at the start of each chapter XD)

Note From Me~ Thanks so much for keeping up with this story. It's my first and it means so much that y'all enjoy it. If like to review it please feel free, I love to read them! Now I'd like to address the comment about switching POV. I tried keeping it in just Harry's POV but I didn't like that. But I'm going to try to not change it as often though.

Summary~ Viktor and Harry have their date (mild slash ;3) and then Harry goes and finds out what it is that Hagrid wanted to show him.

Chapter 4

*Viktor*

The walk to the lake was peaceful. Harry walked so close to me that our shoulders kept hitting the other and not a word was said. I wasn't sure if anything was wrong or not but I wasn't about to ask and have him move away from me. The shore was cold with a light breeze coming off from it and I pulled Harry on to my lap throwing on my maroon hoodie over him to keep him warm. His green eyes wouldn't look at me and I was unnerved by this, how I wanted to go into his mind and see what it is he is thinking. "Viktor why? Why did you cast the charm on me? That's all that is stumping me and it seems like everyone else knows about the charm. I'm hearing nothing but horrible things about it and I want to know why." I kissed the top of his forehead to stop his worried tone from carrying on. "Varry nothing bad vill come of the charm. This I know personally because my father casted it on my mother vhen they vere our age. But to answer your question I casted it because I like you a lot Varry. Ever since I heard about your story, every time I saw your picture in the Daily Prophet I got chills. And vhen I saw you across the room in the Great Vall vhen the names were chosen I was struck nearly down to my knees. It vas powerful, it IS powerful Varry. That's vhy I casted it on you because I vant to be the one to protect you and hold you at the end of the night. I vant to be yours before you gave yourself to anyone else." Our eyes didn't leave the others and it was silent for a good long while before he leaned down and we shared a very soft kiss. I nibbled his bottom lip and he opened his mouth and accepted my tongue and I won the quick fight for dominance and licked the inside of his cheeks. The small moan that he emptied into my mouth drove me wild and I wanted to hear more from him, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer to my chest and his legs wrapped around my back. One of my hands went into his raven-hair and the other made quick work of his school button-up shirt. He pulled on my t-shirt and I took the hint and took it off and as soon as it was off his lips were on me. Kissing my biceps and up to the base of my neck and then his lips attached to the lion-head mark that I had. To my surprise it has reduce in size by a great deal so that must mean that Harry's feelings for me most have gotten stronger since I had bite his neck. When his tongue had licked the mark my whole body jerked and a wave of pleasure jolted through me, even though it may be smaller it was still as powerful as ever. When he separated his lips my whole chest had felt like I had just ran 10miles and I needed time to catch my breath. We touched foreheads and his smile was wide "tell me something that I don't know about you." This was a fair request, I haven't shared that much with him and I know that most have troubled him. Not knowing what to share about myself I decided to talk about my school "I learn at a castle like yours. Although it vas smaller only about four floors and fires are only lit for magical reasons." Harry leaned back on my lap to look at me in the eyes as I continued. "I hate vinters though, they scare me." "You get scared. My Viktor gets scared by a little snow fall?" Harry had a huge smile on his face and I could tell that he was holding back a laugh. "Yes I do get scared. Just not by much though. I get scared that you vould leave me and the reason vhy I get scared at vinters because vhere I'm from there isn't much daylight and it's almost always dark. The vhole land is put under vhat seems like an eternal gloom. It's not pleasant." His smile faded and I could tell that my words had some affect on him. "But that's okay Varry. That is vhat drove me to become a Seeker because during the summers vhen there vas daylight all ve did vas fly over the lakes and mountain." I flashed a small smile letting the memories come in my mind. "Vas that enough information?" "Yes it was, thank you so much Viktor." Harry leaned in closer so that our bare chests touching again. We spent a long time holding each other until I broke the silence "do you vant me to remove the charm?" I don't know what came over me. That's the last thing that I wanted but I realize that it's not right of me to keep him all to myself when he might not even want me. I want him to be with me because he wants to be and not because I just grow on him over a period of time. He took a long time to reply but when he did his voice was soft and strong "no, I want to keep it. I still may not know fully what it means but I want you and if this is the thing that will keep you as close to me as magically possible then I want to keep it on. I have never thought you did it to put me in harm. So bottom line I want to keep it." He kept eye contact with me and from the corner of my eye I could've sworn I saw his mark shrink a little. Kissing him as gently as I could, I didn't want to do anything that could ruin this moment. But that was short lived as Harry looked up at the sky to get a judge for the time. "I need to go. About the time it will take me to go and get my cloak and then walk all the way to Hagrids, I need to leave now." He got up off of my lap and grabbed his shirt to put it back on. I grabbed my wand from my pants pocket and gave a flick and within seconds my broomstick had came out of the woods as if it had been standing there the entire time. "Vhy don't I help you out?" Deciding to leave my shirt off and waiting for him to turn around and looking at me and my broom before he got what I meant. With a nod we both mounted my broomstick and I made sure to kick off with a little more force to ensure that Harry fell close up against my chest. Zipping through the air they were at Gryffindor tower before even 10 minutes had gone by. Slowing down the speed that we were flying at and letting the small light breeze hit us, the sun was just beginning to set and the sky had just began to turn light shades of pink. "This has alvays been my favorite time of day. Alvays the prettiest, makes you appreciate the day that you just had." Whispering that into Harry's ear and he turned at kissed me lightly on my lips. After we had circled the tower about three times I slowly descended down to the window of the Gryffindor men's bedroom and he tapped the window and a ginger hair teenager that I assumed was Ron opened the window for him. Once his eyes fell on me his mouth opened and closed like he was going to say something but changed his mind. Once Harry was safely off my broom he waved me goodbye and I blew him a kiss and flew off back to the river.

**Harry**

The date with Viktor went smashing and I couldn't have asked for better. But it did tug at my heart to see him fly away and I noticed that it really did make me sad. Smiling at Ron who was still dumb-found to see me get off of Viktor's broomstick, his expression was absolutely hilarious and I couldn't help but to laugh at him. "Didn't expect to be that close to Viktor Krum?" I knew that Ron had a huge man crush on him and would do anything to get an autograph from him. Maybe I should arrange for them to spend time together. "I wasn't accepting to have to let my best friend in through the window" Ron had finally regained his voice. "True. I wasn't accepting it either but I got a letter from Hagrid asking to see me and Viktor thought it would help me with time if he'd given me a lift." Talking to Ron while I was trying to find my cloak but I always seem to be misplacing it or I just can't ever see it. "I just don't want you to forget who your friends are, Harry. It's been a while since you've spent any time with me or Hermione." Ron had crossed his arms and moved in front of the window, it was oddly cute to see him react this way to my spending time with Viktor. "Are you jealous of him? I swear that you are still my favorite." I couldn't help but to stick my tongue out at him and his expression grew hard. "But Ron I really must be going. I need to see what it is that Hagrid wants to show me." And with a half-hearted goodbye I rush out of the common room and practically ran through the castle until I was outside yet again. Nightfall was nearly on me and the torches were lit all around the castle. I quickly covered myself with the cloak and made my way to Hagrid's hut. I let my face be exposed to the night's air and gave a bewildered expression at Hagrid. He was wearing beaten-up green tweed and what appeared to be a very large and dried out sun flower on it. His hair was sleek back probably with some sort of oil. "H-Hagrid why are you dressed like that?" I couldn't help but to laugh throughout my question, the site was just too funny. "Will you just go back to hiding before Olympe arrives?" Was all that he said before we both heard someone approach his hut and before whoever it was came into view I quickly withdrew back into the cloak. It was Olympe Maxime the head of the Beauxbatons School. "I'm glad that you could have joined me on this fine night, Olympe." Hagrid's voice was as shaky as his whole body was, clearly he was nervous. My mouth flew wide opened at the realization that this meeting was a date. "There is something that I would like to show you" Hagrid continued and he extended his hand out to the Dark Forest. The two giants began to walk into the forest, did he mean for me to follow them as well? Not wanting to stand there and ponder the question all night I fallowed them into the forest. It wasn't until Hagrid and Olympe had stopped that I realized that the air had become thick and smelled heavily of sulfur. My knees began to tremble when I heard roaring come from behind the bushes that blocked whatever it was that was howling in the night. "This is what I wanted to show you, Olympe" Hagrid had found his voice and he with little effort moved the bushes. I don't know what I was expecting to find but it wasn't what I saw. Olympe gave a "oh my" and I just gasped as my eyes fell upon four very large cages each with a fire-breathing dragon. They were all roaring into the night and spewing out large flames from the cracks in the cages. And I knew that was the reason of me being here, this is it. The first task was them, it was Dragons. I couldn't take them anymore, I took off into a run back to Hagrid's hut and I didn't stop until I had reached it. Gasping for air I did the only thing that seemed to come naturally; I pressed my fingers to the mark on my neck and wished with all that I was that Viktor would be here. Not even ten minutes had past when I heard Viktor come zipping in the air flying at high speed on his broomstick. Once he was about five feet off the ground he jumped off the broom not even bothering to land the broom. But he was a world class seeker so doing something like this wasn't a challenging feat, as soon as his feet hit the grass he came running up to me and instantly pulled me into his arms. "Vhat's vrong, Varry?" I couldn't answer all I could do was press myself further into Viktor's chest. When I was able to regain myself I calmly raised my gaze to his and whispered "dragons. That's our first task. That's what Hagrid wanted to show me." Viktor didn't respond right off but instead pressed our foreheads together and ran his thumb over my lips. That simple touch made shivers run down my spine and I couldn't help but to let a small moan escape my lips. "It's okay. Ve'll get through it. And everything vill be fine." His tone was soothing and I believed every word that he said. "Can I spend the night with you?" I didn't know what I was thinking when I asked it, maybe it was the mark tapping in to what I really desired when it came to Viktor Krum. His smile grew wide and he nodded his head in approval of my question. We made our way through the courtyard quickly partly because curfew was coming up fast but mostly because of the excitement that was pumping through both of us. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Cedric walking in the opposite direction of the hallway that we are in. Stopping in my tracks I turned to Viktor and said "I need to tell Cedric about the dragons." Before Viktor could say no I quickly explained myself "Madam Maxime knows about the dragons as well and she will tell Fleur about them. Hagrid showed me them and I in turn told you. It's only fair that we all go into the first task on equal ground." Viktor agreed with me, nodded and I took off at a run down the hall to catch up with Cedric. I was gasping for air when I had reached him and once I regained the air in my lungs I calmly said "dragons. That is our first task, you can know prepare." I didn't wait from him to respond before I made my way back to Viktor's side, I was still very upset at Cedric. Viktor had led me through hallways that I had not been down before. "The Durmstrang students are sharing vith the Slytherin students but vith me being a champion I get a special room all to myself." Viktor had raised his wand and flicked it in the air and before our eyes a doorway had appeared in plain sight. "After you." Viktor said in a seductive tone and I entered.

~Note from me. Thanks for reading :D it means so much! Now I know I missed the button scene, I forgot that it happened before the dragons and not after, so I am going to be adding it in the next chapter. Now if you don't slash/smut then skip the next chapter because I miss writing it (hahaha) so that will be in the next chapter. Keep sending in those reviews please, even if it's just "I love this story!" ~Triss Ellis


	5. Task 1

Disclaimer~ I don't own these characters. Just my mind in which I place these characters into situations that they wouldn't normally find themselves in :P Naturally they belong to the greatly radiant J.K. Rowling.

Note From Me~ Now this chapter will have slash/smut in it. So if you don't like then I invite you to leave now or at least scroll down to when it's over :] Please enjoy and leave a review or comment! I love hearing from y'all.

Summary~ Harry spends the night with Viktor. The first task begins. Have funnnn :D

Chapter 5

*Harry*

His room was very bland but then again this was Viktor Krum. He's famous for sulking in the corner and doesn't really talk to anyone. There was only a bed with black sheets with a maroon trimming and a black couch with the same maroon trimming. Mountains of books up against on side of the walls but before I can really have a proper look around his room I was pushed up against the wall where the door should've been. Viktor was holding my hips in one of his strong hands, holding me firm. His thumb on his other hand touched the tip of my nose and fell on my bottom lip. "Varry, you really are a tease. Do you know how tempting you are? How much I've have to restrain myself from not taking you in the halls for all to see?" God his tone was so seductive and I don't know what came over me but to answer his question I ran my tongue underneath his thumb and took it into my mouth and sucked on it greedily. All the while keeping my eyes firmly on his, his expression was shocked and small moans were falling out of his mouth. He closed the gap between our bodies and grinded his hips into mine and I could feel exactly how much he wanted me. His thumb was wet when he withdrew it from my mouth and moved his hand into my hair, tugging my head to the side and his lips fell on my mark. The second that his tongue touched the mark my body trembled and my knees gave out, he added his teeth to the mark and his hands cupped my ass and lifted me up. Taking the hint I wrapped my legs around his waist and I was pushed more up against the wall. I was seeing stars until he removed himself from the mark and he looked at me with a truly lustful gaze. He was still grinding me and his hands were on my ass holding me up. Wanting to return the favor I went straight for his neck and ran my tongue along his mark and biting down lightly all the while sucking on it. I was rewarded with a grunt from him and his erection once again slid against mine. He walked us to the bed and threw me down on it "shirt off now!" Viktor demanded has he yanked his button-up open, not caring about the buttons were flying all over the room. My nervous fingers were fumbling on the first button when Viktor leaned down and ripped open my shirt and kissed the base of my neck. "That was my favorite shirt" faking a pout and he lifted his head up to look at me and say "I don't give a fuck, Varry." Grinning at his statement he pressed into me and it hit me that we were both still wearing pants. Viktor stood up off the bed and looked me in the eyes and seductively said "take off my pants." Not questioning him and slid down until I was on my knees in front of him and made quick work of his belt "be a good boy Varry and hand me the belt." The mark on my neck was pulsating with warmth and I unquestioningly handed over the belt to him, he smirked and ran his thumb over my mark and I shuddered with pleasure. Deciding to tease him a little I took his zipper in between my teeth and pulled down very slowly, earning a low drawn out moan from Viktor. Once his slacks fell down to his ankles and he was only in a pair of tight fitting maroon boxers that was hiding anything at all, I ran both my hands over his firm ass and grabbed the waistband pulling them down. Viktor Krum was very much naked in front of me, his erection was standing tall about ten inches and his chest was very defined. He was beautiful and he was all mine. "Beg for it." His tone was low but still so damn seductive my eyes stopped canvassing his body and went straight up to gaze into his coffee brown ones. I didn't realize how dominate he was but I was all too happy to play along. "Please" my voice was low and lower lip couldn't help but to quiver. "Please vhat Varry?" He raised one eyebrow and gave a very sexy smirk, he really wanted to hear me beg and wasn't going to be please with anything sort of that. "Please let me suck you. Please let me please and serve you. I want to give you pleasure and I need you." The words fell out of my mouth before my mind could catch up but the words were still true. "Vho am I to deny you vhat you vant." I took this as my cue and I dove for his cock, running my tongue over the head and one of his hands went into my hair. Bobbing my head up and down all my while running my tongue along the bottom side of his cock. "Oh fuck Varry!" His hold tighten in my hair and he pushed the back of my head down for me take more of him in my mouth. It was a little difficult to fit all of him in my mouth at once but at this time he was fucking my face and my nose kept slamming up against his skin. Spit was flowing out of my mouth and his precum was on my tongue, his taste was intoxicating and it drove me to take more of him in. The sound of skin slapping on skin filled and room along with the sounds of Viktor's grunts. My mark was burning up and making my vision go blurry but I didn't care, I was pleasuring Viktor and nothing else matter. With a few more powerful thrusts into my mouth I could feel him tense up and he couldn't form a proper sentence "Varry. I. I'm. VARRY!" And with that my mouth to the back of my throat was filled with the salty-sweet taste of Viktor Krum and it was the best thing that I've ever tasted. "Get on the bed." Viktor said sternly and I did what I was told. Lying on my back on the four-poster, Viktor was over me in a second kissing up my body until his tongue was running along my lips asking for entrance. I complied and our tongues slid against each other, swapping his cum between us. His strong hands ran up and down my forearms and he grabbed my wrist and moved my arms until they were above my head. It was then that I noticed that he still had his belt in his hand. Tying my wrists together and then tying me to the bedpost "Viktor what are you doing?" I was still in a lust filled daze and my voice was shaky. "Shh Varry." I struggled a bit and found out that he tied me pretty tight to the post. Viktor's lips fell to my mark and he sucked on it before he touched our foreheads together and licking my lips with the tip of his tongue. "Don't vorry Varry. I'll be gentle and take care of you. Now von't you be a good boy and give yourself to me?" My mark was pulsating and all I felt like doing was surrendering myself to him. I nodded and I was at the mercy of the man on top of me. Feeling his hands on my inner thigh and then he took my length in a hand and stroking me, I pulled against the knot but it was too tight. Viktor smirked at me trembling underneath him unable to handle the pleasure that he was giving me. Running his thumb over the head and I screamed aloud, Viktor leaned down and bite my mark and pleasure took my voice away. I wrapped my legs around him gasping for breath able to get out "please Viktor. You have to. You have to fuck me now. I'm about to lose my mind. Please fuck me!" His smirk was the sexiest and I was just a gasping begging mess, a huge blush fell on my face as I felt him line himself at my entrance. All I could feel was the warm that was coming from the mark and with one quick movement Viktor was in me. A moan escaped my mouth and he leaned down and pushed his tongue into my mouth. Sucking on it with vigor he began to thrust hard and fast into me. It felt so good and he only pounded harder and grunted in my mouth. Bucking his hips into me and hitting my prostate made me see starts and I pulled against the belt again. With each thrust he pushed me up the bed but with the force I'd bounce back down. I used the belt to pull myself up and let it go to slam back down harder onto Viktor. Our mouths hardly left the others and moans were swapped. It wasn't long before my body was trembling beneath him and I shouted "Viktor I'm I'm gonna" Viktor kissed my lips and whispered seductively "Come for me baby" and I lost myself. I orgasmed on both our stomachs but neither one of us cared, he trusted in me a few more times before I felt him orgasm inside he and I knew that I must have been tight around him. He kissed me lightly and undid the belt to release my hands. We cleaned ourselves and ended up back on the bed but this time I was laying on my stomach with Viktor sitting on my legs and running his hands up and down my spine. It felt good to have him rubbing my back, "are you scared for the first task tomorrow?" Breaking the silence with my question, it was the thought that kept running around in my head. "No, I'm not. Dumbledore did say that ve von't be in great danger so I'm not too vorry about the Dragons." I forgot that he did say that but things could go wrong on a turn of a dime. "But I've got something to fight for. I have you Varry." Turning around so that I was looking up at his coffee brown eyes and we just looked at each other for a very long time. Viktor leaned down once again and planted a kiss on my lips "Varry, I believe that I." He didn't finish his thought and that worried me. What was it that he was trying to say? "Don't vorry about it, okay?" He smiled at me and I didn't pry. We shared a few more kisses before Viktor lay down next to me and wrapped an arm around me holding me close. "Just don't leave me Varry." "I wouldn't dream of it Viktor." I replied and soon after sleep found us.

Waking up late in the morning I found that Viktor had left, probably to go out for a morning run. Looking out at the sky I pegged the time to be around ten in the morning. I still had time to get ready for the first task, for the dragons. Getting dressed I found a small box on my clothes that were neatly folded, I didn't think that Viktor knew how to fold clothes. The present was a silver cow-skull necklace; the sliver getting darker in the horns and it had little ruby eyes. It looked like the mark on my collar bone. Wearing the necklace underneath my shirt so that a piece of Viktor could be near my heart, ironic though with me having a mark that bound us together but the necklace was a nice…normal way to show our connection to each other. The outside air was wet but comfortable and the walk down to the arena was nice. I was still going over what I was going to do once I was in there. Maybe blind it? Hermione said that the dragon's eyes were its weak spot but I didn't know any blinding spells. I was in trouble. I heard voices in the tent that the champions were suppose to meet up at before the start, and I found that I was right on time. Viktor walked up to me and linked our hands together and Cedric didn't look at us but like I cared. Fleur was nervously running her hands in her hair and you could see that she knew what was coming as we all did. Mr. Crouch came up to us holding a bag in his hand, "Each of you will place your hand in the bag and pull out your first task. Well a model of your first task" his gruff voice informed us. Viktor picked first and the model was of a Chinese Fireball with the number three around its neck "Viktor you'd be facing the Fireball and will be the third to start" Crouch said and Viktor just nodded. Cedric was the next to pick from the bag and drew out a Swedish Short-Snout with a one around the dragon's neck. Fleur was next and picked the Common Welsh Green with the number two and lastly I placed my hand in the bag and to my horror I drew out what looked to be the deadliest one of all. "That's the Hungarian HornTail and it has a good size temper with it. Watch yourself out there Potter" Crouch walked to the back of the tent that lead out to the arena. My dragon had the number four and it meant that I'd be the last to go. About ten minutes later Cedric walked out and the first task had started. "Are you still nervous, Varry?" Viktor pulled me into his arms and held me close to him. He could tell that I was nervous either through the power of the mark or just by looking at me. He walked me to a stool that was in the tent and sat on it, pulling me up onto his lap. Kissing me and running his tongue over my lips and I opened my mouth allowing our tongues to dance together. Melting into the kiss I forgot all about the dragons until I heard a loud snap and a flash of light that had made my eyes fly open. Both Viktor and I quickly turned our heads and met eyes with none other than Rita Skeeter. She giggled and walked backwards to the entrance to the tent, Viktor growled and she replied with "oh don't mind me. I got everything that I came here for." And she disappeared. Both Viktor and I stood up but was stopped when Mr. Crouch came into the tent and called for Viktor to enter the arena. He pulled me in for a hug and ran his thumb over my lips "don't vorry Varry, I'll be alright and so vill you." He glanced over his shoulder at me and blew a kiss at me before leaving. I was left in the tent alone with my thoughts. Sitting back on the stool I grabbed the necklace that Viktor gave me this morning. What felt like twenty or so minutes go by Mr. Crouch came into to the tent and extended an arm out to me "you're turn Mr. Potter." I stiffly made my way out of the tent and the sunlight hit my face. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the sudden change of light. It wasn't until something moved in front of me that my eyes fully adjusted. A spiky light brown dragon was staring daggers at me. The emerald eyes followed me as I moved behind a rock just in time to get out of the way of a jet of flames that were thrown my way. I was freaking out from behind the rock, I didn't want to do. I was powerless to do anything to the dragon and I didn't even understand what it was that I was to do for the task. Kill it? Surely it wasn't to kill the beast, which was a challenge even for well seasoned wizards to do much less for students to accomplish. Once the wave of flames had ceased I slowly peered out from behind the rock and it was then that I noticed something that was reflecting the sunlight. It was an egg, a golden egg that was in the center of what appeared to be normal eggs. I knew that the egg was the task, to get the egg and to not get killed from the dragon. But how am I to do this? I felt my mark on my neck burn and I grabbed it, a pulsing feeling erupted from it and I heard Viktor's voice in my head "call upon your broom my love. Use vhat you know. Do vhat you're good at. Fly" Releasing the mark from my hold I was felt calmer, taking my wand from my robe I remembered the summing charm that Hermione had taught me only a few nights ago. Flicking my wand and shouting out "Accio Fireball!" and a few seconds my broomstick came flying from the castle and landed in front of me. Mounting and taking off I soared above the dragon and it moved to cover the eggs. The white horns that ran along its body were all raised and its green eyes were only looking at me. Zipping around the dragon on its left side and the dragon flicked its tail and it nearly hitting me. Gliding down underneath the beast I extended a hand and grabbed at the egg. The dragon took this moment to take in breath and exhale a new wave of flames and I knew that the only way to dodge was to fall off of my broom. Turning in midair so that my back would hit the ground, I didn't know how fragile the egg I held was. Landing hard on the ground all the air fled from my lungs and my vision was fading. I saw a group of men rush in the arena and they were able to subdue the Dragon and I knew that the task was over. I felt myself being pulled off from the ground and I was up in someone's arms, I looked up and I was a very tired a very beaten up Viktor Krum before I was out all together.

I woke up in the tent where we all gathered before the start of the first task. We were all there, all looking beaten and wore out. Dumbledore, Madam Maxime, Mr. Crouch, Karkaroff, and Mr. Bagman stood in front of us. Each of them were the judges of the tournament and I assumed they were all waiting for me to wake before giving out points for each of us. Once I stood on my feet with the help Viktor and choosing to lean up against Viktor I looked at the judges and it was Dumbledore who spoke to me. "Are you okay Harry?" his tone of voice was concern and comforting and I nodded and gruffly said "never better Professor." He in turn nodded at me and began to speak to all of us "you all did wonderfully in the first task. All were able to retrieve the golden egg without much difficulty. Now those eggs aren't normal eggs and will each serve as clues as to what you most do for the second task that will be held on the twenty-fourth of February. Now onward to the points." We were all eager to hear how we all did and excitement took over my body. "Cedric went first and displaced a great transfiguration spell on a rock and was able to retrieve the egg, 38points. Fleur you were second to enter and was able to place your dragon under a trace but that ended badly for you as your robes ended up on fire. 30points." Fleur didn't look up at Madam Maxime who was glaring at her student. "Next was Viktor Krum who used a very affective Conjunctivitus Curse that blinded your dragon. You knew that that was a dragons weak point and it most of token you many hours in the library to find this out. However while your dragon thrashed around it ended up damaging a few of the eggs. This resulted in you getting 40points." Viktor was beaming and he smiled at me as he moved his arms around me. "Now for Harry Potter, you choose to play with your strengths and were able to use the Accio charm and that's a very advance charm for someone of your age. Also you choose to protect your egg as you fell and this showed many great traits that myself and the other judges feel should be rewarded. You also receive 40points." Viktor's arms tighten around my hips and I felt his chin on the back of my neck "congrats Varry, I knew that you vould do vell!" he whispered in my ear. "Now I believe that we all have taken up a great deal of your time and I believe that your houses and class mates wish you celebrate with you. Go and have fun." And with Dumbledore's words we all left the tent and made our way back to the castle. The sun had faded from the sky and the stars were well hung in the sky, Viktor had spun me around and waited for Cedric and Fleur to have walked some ways a way before he pulled me into a kiss. Our tongues sliding together and his hands held my hips. One of my hands went over his strong shoulders and the other went into his short brown hair. Once we parted lips I looked up into those coffee brown eyes that were just as bright as any one of the stars above us, "thank you for your help in the arena. I owe it all to you." "No you don't Varry, that vas really great flying you did in there. I didn't know that you could fly like that!" It felt nice to know that Viktor was impressed with my flying skills and not because he is my boyfriend but because he's a world class seeker. "Are you going to celebrate with your classmates?" not breaking his eye contact he calmly replied "yes, I'm sure that they have some great party planned. Even though I vould rather celebrate vith you…privately." His tone turned seductively and it was all I could do not to ask him to take me away to his room and let the celebration begin but I knew that my own house had something big planned for me. Plus it felt like forever since I've seen Ron and Hermione and I owed a lot to her for teaching the charm that won me the task. "See you in the morning?" I gave a small smile so he wouldn't know that I didn't want to part with him. "You can count on it" he ran his thumb over my lips and we walked hand in hand back to the castle with the moving stairs.

Note From Me~ Phew! That was a long chapter! But thanks all the same for reading it! I'm looking forward to write the next one for y'all. Now I said that I was going to include the button scene in this one but I wasn't expecting the slash to be so long hahaha but I swear that it will be in the next chapter! It's going to set up the Yule ball and might have some mild slash ;3. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! ~Triss Ellis


	6. The paper hits Hogwarts

Disclaimer~ I own nothing except a laptop and an over hyper imagination! These characters belong to the great mind of J.K. Rowling!

Summery~ The school learns about the Yule ball and the paper hits Hogwarts.

Note From Me~ Thanks for reading my little fanfic! I believe it's coming along nicely. Please keep reading and sending in those reviews and comments! And if you'd like to see something happen or would like me to write another fanfic please message me! Check out my bio to see the characters/pairings that I love dearly. This chapter goes out to eBookWormy! :D warning this chapter has slash in it!

Chapter 6

**Viktor**

The nights' air was light and the stars shined brightly in the sky, they reflected Harry's green eyes beautifully. Kissing him lightly on the lips I left him to go to the Durmstrang ship for the celebration that I knew that my classmates were going to throw in my honor. And I knew that I had to let him go, no matter how much I wanted to celebrate with him but I know that his classmates would want their share of him. The moon was high in the sky and illuminated on the lakes' surface nicely. You could hear the celebratory music radiating from the ship outside. Entering the ship my celebration was short lived, it wasn't the fact that nearly everyone was already drunk and didn't leave any for me but it was the fact that Karkaroff grabbed me and threw me into his office. The door slammed and he was in my face shouting "So I take it the fucking rumors are true?!" spitting in my face. "Vhat rumors Sir?" my voice was low so I wouldn't be called out for disrespect. "That you casted that damn charm on that piece of trash Potter!" Shoving him up against the wall I raised a fist at him, "Don't talk about him that vay and that really isn't any of your business!" I couldn't hold my anger at bay, no one has any right to talk about that subject. "It's all over in the Daily Prophet! It is my business vhen it's one of my students' vho is making my school look bad. Just because you are a fag doesn't mean you have to parade it around like it's an achievement" His words cut like a knife. So what if it's in the paper, it's not like anything true ever gets printed. And it's not a bad thing to be gay; I mean it's just how I am. I never asked to be but neither would I change it. There are other things that make me, me. "I don't care if everyone knows that I love Varry Potter and that's the only reason that I casted the charm. And as far as anyone vho believes that fucking paper, they can shove it up their ass for all I care and that includes you!" "Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?" At his response I punched him and let him fall to the floor as I stormed out of the ship, passing all of my drunken friends who had failed to realize that I even was there. I had to see Harry.

**Harry**

Getting hiked up onto the shoulders of Fred and George was great and seeing the art work of me flying around the HornTail was even better! Everyone in the Gryffindor house was cheering my name and it felt better this time than it had when I had won my first Quidditch match in my first year. Even Ron had cheered up at my victory and Hermione was also the sea of smiling faces. Holding the golden egg high up in the air, the very thing that I had to retrieve in my fist task and the thing that was to give me a clue of my next task that was to take place in a few months; they were all shouting for me to open the egg. Well why not give the people what they want? Once opened the egg gave out a horrified screaming sound that caused everyone to press their hands to their ears. I was dropped on the floor and I saw what looked like bubbles in the center of the egg but not wanting to ponder this I fumbled to close it and once closed everyone was all too eager to give out what they thought the screaming was. It seemed that everyone one had forgotten that I was even there but I didn't mind at all, all I wanted to do was go outside for some air. Leaving the egg in the common-room I very quietly made my way out of the room. Once out I made my way to the courtyard and sat on the bench, curfew wasn't emplace this year due to the visiting schools but if Hogwarts had any sudden uprising in trouble then it would make a sudden return. It wasn't until I had sat down that I found that someone had left their copy of the Daily Prophet on the bench…and I was on the front page. Oh this was going to be good, picking it up and finding out exactly what Mrs. Skeeter had written about me and Viktor. '_The boy who lived is troubled by a past that he longs to forget. Obviously had entered the tournament to get special attention from the one and only Viktor Krum and it was received because Potter had tricked Mr. Krum into performing the Unbreakable Bond Charm on him under the pretense of wanting to "protect" him and their newly found love". When asked about what he thought about the whole situation he grew hostile and wouldn't answer any further questions. Maybe the fifteen year old is tormented by his past and thinks this is a way to make his parents proud. But dear readers I ask you; isn't this just a ploy to get back into the spotlight? And what better way than to drag an innocent young man into the fray who is at the top of his life? It is an outrage that Mr. Potter would do this to Mr. Krum._' Balling up the paper with angry tears in my eyes, none of that was true or even close to what I had said to her. And knowing my luck the whole school and magical world was going to take the word of Rita Skeeter. Not realizing that my mark was burning up until now I grabbed it and try to calm myself, I wonder if anyone was giving Viktor any grief over the paper. Hearing footsteps come down the hall I turned to see Viktor walking up to me and sitting on the bench with me. "Did you see the paper?" I couldn't look at him when I asked the question I couldn't handle it if he himself believed it. "Yeah I did, it makes me angry but hey vhat are you going to do? Reporters like Rita Skeeter are just it to make themselves look better. It doesn't matter because ve know the truth and people vill forget about this this time next year." It was a relief to hear him say that, it was all true but I'm glad that I didn't have to be the one to help him see it. He moved closer and tilted my chin up so that I was looking at him his coffee brown eyes weren't giving anything away as far as emotion. Deciding to close the gap between us I kissed him lightly on his lips and he pulled me onto his lap. "You're right, we know the truth and that's all that matters. None of that is true and I hope that everyone thinks that way too" Kissing him again and running my fingers through his short brown hair. His facial hair framed his smile beautifully. "Oh! Why aren't you celebrating with your friends?" Realizing just now that Viktor was indeed under me and not with his friends "they vere all drunk vhen I got their and Karkaroff yelled at me over the paper. So I got angry and came to find you." He touched our foreheads together "vhy aren't you vith your friends?" "I was until I opened the egg and it screamed. After that everyone just noticed the egg and not me. But I'd rather be here with you." Kissing him again but this time the kiss was hungry and he pushed his tongue in my mouth. He grabbed my ass and pulled me closer when I started to suck on him. His hands went to my shirt and he started to unbutton it, it was a nice change considering that the last time he just ripped it open. Breaking the kiss I asked "Viktor we are in the courtyard, someone could walk by and see us" "I don't give a fuck, Varry. I'm going to take you right here and now." He got my shirt open started to work on my belt, I could feel him through his pants and it just turned me on even more. The pulsating heat was running up and down my body from the mark and it made the necklace that I wore feel cold against my skin. He licked on my neck and I trembled when he went over my mark, gasping aloud I shakily pulled off his maroon sweater. His chest was magnificent and never fails to make my mouth water, but it always made me nervous too. Why would someone as sexy as this want someone who looks like me? Not given any time to pounder this because Viktor motioned for me to stand up and when I did my pants had fallen to the ground and his hands grabbed my hips. Feeling slightly embarrassed that I was standing there in my boxers and Viktor was standing there still with a pair of slacks that hugged his hips perfectly. Once again he grabbed my ass and grinding himself against me, the whole feeling was erotic and made my knees weak. Viktor held up two fingers to my lips and seductively said "be a good boy and suck" not wanting to disappoint him I eagerly took his fingers into my mouth. Running my tongue along the fingers and not breaking eye contact with Viktor. He smirked and wiggled his fingers in my mouth and I giggled at the sensation, once he thought they were wet enough he walked me over to a pillar and turned me around so that my back was to him. "Ready for me to make you feel good, Varry?" he licked my ear and bit it and his warm breath danced on my neck. Before I could answer I felt him push a finger in me, I tensed up at the feeling but when I felt Viktor kiss the back of my neck I relaxed. The feeling was odd but once I warmed up to it and he started to move the finger it actually felt good and I gave a moan. He kept kissing my neck and I felt a second finger, I felt full but I was still moaning when he started to thrust into me. I was nearly on the edge when he withdrew them and I whimpered "now don't do that. I have something else that vill make you feel great" and I saw his length hanging out of his slacks. He turned me around pushed me against the pillar and lifted me up, my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. His hands cupped my face and he kissed me passionately as I slid down onto his erection. The feeling was unparallel to anything else I've felt. He began to thrust up and I bounced, our lips struggled to keep together. Each time our lips parted we gave a gasp and our eyes fought to stay open. His coffee eyes were glazed with lust and they grew darker, his tongue found my neck and I groaned as my mark met his teeth. "Viktor can you go harder?" my question came out in gasps and I'm surprised that I was even able to compose a sentence at all. My body felt full and I felt something at the bottom of my stomach, when he picked up speed and was able to hit that spot all the air had left me. "Found it" he moaned into my ear and kept hitting that wonderful spot in me, he kept his speed up and was grunting into my neck. I felt him tense up and he used my neck to muffle his shout as he climaxed in me. The feeling of him in me mixed with the friction of both our bodies rubbing on my own erection pushed me to the edge as well and I tighten my legs around him. Throwing my head back and moaning, my whole body shook when I orgasmed onto Viktor's chest. He withdrew from me and I fell to my feet I leaned on the pillar and Viktor kissed me, our tongues sliding together and he took a hold of my hair. "You've made a mess. I think you should clean it up." I looked down at his chest and saw the mess that he was talking about but what was he expecting me to do? I didn't have anything on me that could wipe it up. He pushed me to my knees and with his hand in my hair moved my face to his chest. "Get to it" and I knew that he wanted me to lick him clean, once again I obeyed him. Letting my tongue fall onto his skin and licking what I had left behind, the salty taste filled my mouth and I sucked every so often to earn a moan from him. Not wanting to disappoint him I made sure that I licked and sucked every inch of his chest, licking my up I took one of his nipples into my mouth and I sucked playfully and the groan I received was erotic. Coming up my tongue continued up his to his neck and I bit down onto his mark and he pulled me into a passionate kiss. "That was" my voice trailed off, I couldn't even finished my own sentence "that vas great. You are great, Varry" Viktor ran his thumb over my lips. Once we got dressed we spent another ten minutes just kissing before we left for our rooms.

Once the morning sun assaulted my face until I opened my eyes and saw Ron standing over my bed "What the bloody hell?!" It was far too early to be yelled at "What are you talking about?" my voice was low from just waking up. "Are you going to explain what the meaning of the paper is?" "Its complete hogwash and I can't believe that you would believe such trash!" I snapped back at him, leaning up out of bed to look my best friend in the eyes. "So I am an idiot, is that what you are saying?" his reply was icy and he was staring at me. "If you believe that then yes you are a complete idiot! Nothing in there is true and you should know that. Viktor was the one who casted the charm and I didn't even know what the fuck it was until recently." I matched his icy tone and started to get dress, my eyes went to a button that was pinned on Ron's shirt. It was a pin with my face on it with the words 'Potter Stinks' on it, my head began to spin around and my skin started to peel away until a cow skull was there laughing. It looked just like the mark on my neck. "What the fuck is that!" I pointed to the pin and he smirked as if I just uncovered a huge secret. "Cedric made them last night and passed them out. After what I had just read in the paper I had to get one. You are supposed to be my best friend, why would you keep something like this a secret? I mean was it Viktor who put your name in? It makes sense, I mean with all the alone time you guys have had because of being champions, it all fits." I couldn't fully take in what he was saying, it was all complete trash and why would he believe it? "I told you, I don't know who put in my name in the tournament; Viktor was the one who casted the charm and I am not tormented by my past or whatever is in the paper. And for the record I AM your best friend and if you were any kind of friend you would take my word over someone who you don't even know. Have you even considered the fact that Rita Skeeter could be making this all up?" I dropped the anger in my tone but my whole body was tense and I'm sure that Viktor could feel everything that I was going through, he had to be half way here by now to see what has gotten me all upset. He didn't respond but instead snorted and turned his back to me, not needing any more if this shit I stormed out of the bedroom and stomped down the stairs. Hermione was sitting at a table that was in the corner of the room doing some studying, turning to her I asked more coldly than I needed to "did you have a chance to read the paper?" She glanced in my direction "yes I did and I'm on your side. I think that Ron is being an idiot about it but just give him time to cool off and I'm sure that he'll come around." Clearly she overheard us and probably so did everyone else. "Thank you." And with my response I was out of the common room and on my way to find Cedric. It didn't take long to find him in the courtyard with a group of his friends, taking some satisfaction in the fact that his back was up against the pillar that not even twelve hours ago supported my body as Viktor fucked me. "What the fuck is your deal?!" I shouted as I made quick strides over to him, he just gave a goofy smile and giggled "why whatever do you mean Harry?" "You know damn well what I mean! How dare you make those buttons slandering my name! You have no right." The words fell out of my mouth before I could give them any thought but it seems like those are the times that I actually have something worth saying. "It's all in the spirit of the competition Harry, don't get so worked up about it." I notice that Viktor had found us and was beginning to walk over to us. "Vhat's going on Varry?" Viktor had come up and put his arms around my waist. "Trying to figure out why Cedric would make those kind of pins." I was still staring at Cedric but he was busy glaring at Viktor. "Yes vhy vould you make them Cedric?" "To help get supporters." His reply was low and his smile had faded "Vhy vould you need supporters? It's not like this tournament is a popularity contest." Viktor had a point there, why would Cedric think that he needed supporters? He's handsome and can have his pick at anyone, not to mention that he gets good marks in very subject and all the teachers love him. "Just stop passing them around!" with my interjection I took Viktor's hand and walked off from the group of people. Once we were a ways away down the hall Viktor pulled me into a hug and kissed my lips softly when he pulled away he pressed our foreheads together. "I have to get to class." My tone was flat with all the drama that had happened and it wasn't even noon yet. I kissed him again and made my way towards Transfiguration, I heard him call out "I'll see you vhen you get out." In McGonagall's classroom all the desks had vanishes and all the seats were along each side of the room but that wasn't the strangest thing in the room, the strangest thing was a record-player with an over sized amplifier attached. "Now ladies please sit on the right and gentlemen on the left. Now it is tradition that when schools come together for such an occasion as the tournament they part take in a dance. This dance is called the Yule Ball and it will be held on Christmas day." McGonagall was walking all over the room and was giving a huge smile. All the girls giggled at the news and most of the guys groan out loud. "Now since this is a big event no one is to step a toe out of line. Gryffindor has a long standing run of being graceful and not to mention our pride and I will not have anyone throwing that away in a single night. As I'm sure that my hunch is right today we will be going over the basics of dancing. Now gentlemen please go over ask for a lady's hand." The whole lesson enjoyable and Neville only manage to step on his partners toes ten times. A few hours past by in what seemed like seconds, when we were released we were told to practice and not be afraid to go out and ask people for a date. At least I had Viktor and I couldn't wait to ask him.

Note from me! Thank you so much for reading, I hope that y'all had a great holiday! Looking forward to the New Year I hope! :D but please keep on reading and don't forget to share this with your friends! And if you'd like to see something happen in the story don't be afraid to tell me! :D I love hearing from y'all. ~Triss Ellis.


	7. The rejection

Disclaimer~ I just own a laptop and not these characters. They belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

Summery ~ No slash in this chapter (awe! ) but Harry asks someone to the Yule Ball…..I wonder who it is!

Note from me~ Thanks you guys! You are all the best for liking this story and for following it, I hope that you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it!

Chapter 7

**Harry**

My mood had changed for the better after the dance lesson in Transfiguration class, a much needed break from everything that seemed to be happening all at once. I made up my mind that I wouldn't confront Ron unless he was the one to come to me but he can fuck off in the mean time. Cedric was a whole problem by himself and I don't even know where to begin. But I have the Yule Ball coming up and that should make everything else fade away. Viktor was leaning up against the wall waiting for me as he said he would and he grabbed my hand as we began to walk. "I have the afternoon off. Would you like to go to the lake?" My voice was cheerful and it seemed like the lake was our spot. It was the very spot that the charm was placed on me and it just has a large emotional pull to it. He nodded and we made our way to the bank. The afternoon air was fresh and crisp, winter was coming and it was like the forest was getting ready for it. Once there Viktor sat with his back on a tree and I settled myself in his lap kissing him lightly. He gave a lazy smile and I grew nervous, I wasn't used to asking someone to a dance before. "Um Viktor I was wondering if you." I was trailing off and my voice was failing me. "I know that we are boyfriends but it's still nice to ask. What I'm trying to ask is would you like to go to the Yule ball with me?" When I asked my question I looked down but once it was out there I slowing made eye contact with him again. His expression however was that as if I had just greatly insulted him, his mouth was opened a bit and his eyebrows were pulled down. He looked angry and shocked almost like I shouldn't have asked him. "No. I can't allow you to ask me. No." It was my turn to be shocked by his words. What did he mean? Why would he turn me down over something so small like a school dance? I couldn't think of anything to say and he wasn't winning any awards for being a conversationalist either. I just did the only thing that I thought about doing; I said "fine" and started to walk off. He tried to grab my hand to stop me but I gotten up too fast, I heard him say "Varry, that's not vhat I meant, please let me explain." But he had already said enough. I stormed off with angry tears in my eyes. Maybe I was being unfair, maybe Viktor was just getting all my anger towards Ron and Cedric. I can only hold so much and the rejection was my breaking point. I couldn't take it, I didn't want to go back to the castle or to the common-room because the last thing I needed was to run into Ron or Cedric. I walked into the forest that hugged the east side of the lake, I didn't make it very far because my anger made my legs give out and I rested up against a tree. I think I stayed there for at least an hour just running one question around in my mind; why would he reject me? I stopped noticing the tears that were running down my face. What good were they? They did nothing for my mood and they kept reminding me why I was so upset. "It's not fair!" I shout out into the void of the woods, "It's not fair! Why would he hurt me like that? Why am I so stupid?!"Why was I not trustful of Viktor in this moment? Everything suggested that I have a loving boyfriend who wanted nothing more than to spend time with me. Why has the dance rejection affect me so badly? Remembering that I wore his necklace I took it out from under my shirt and clutched it in a fist. I was stuck in a never ending revolving-door of questions that I couldn't answer, it was until I felt my mark burning that I finally was pulled out from my thoughts. It started off light but in no time it felt like a hot burning coal branding my neck. My whole body shook and I broke out into a sweat, I couldn't speak or scream. I tried but my throat was too dry and it felt like all the water in me had evaporated, I scratch at my neck trying to peel off my mark. But I didn't even feel my own nails pierce my skin. A stream of blood was coming from my neck and steam was coming from the mark. I could no longer feel my mark and the burning had spread out to my entire body. I curled up making myself as small as I could and I kept clawing at my mark. More blood poured out onto my fingers and I could hear a crackling sound that ended in pops. It sounded like a fire, like when you add a fresh log. I kept trying to scream, kept trying to call for someone to rescue me but I couldn't form a sound. Tears were falling from my eyes but when they hit my cheek they hissed and became steam that floated of from me. I felt something cut through my skin the burning was becoming hotter and it felt like it was moving. I felt it move up my cheek and over the bridge of my nose, turning to stop right under my right eye. I felt another movement run down my chest and another down my back hitting my spine. The pain was unbearable. My tears burned my eyes and I couldn't keep them open. The pain and burning over took me and the last thing I remember was that I was afraid.

When I woke up the stars were above me. My body felt heavy, sore, and raw as if I've gone a week without eating. I fought to stand but lost, my legs weren't moving and I couldn't see clearly. I was however able to see the shore that wasn't that far away. I had forgotten that I walked on the bank of the lake. My body felt burnt and I knew that I must get to the water, the only thing that I could do was crawl my way to the shore and it was a painful crawl. The dirt made my body sting when it rubbed on my skin and I had to stop my crawl to catch my breath. But that was nothing compared to the waters cruel touch. I shoved one of my hands in the water and the hissing from my skin filled my ears, I found my voice again and was able to voice my pain with a loud scream. After a few seconds the pain and the steam that erupted from my hand had gone I knew I couldn't do this in small steps, I had to dump my whole body in. Just get it over with in one motion. Laying there for a few minutes to summon all the strength that I could to stumble onto my feet but once I was up I lost the ability to stand and fell into the cold water. My whole body pulsated pain and then I was numb, everything went over me like a wave. I just lying there in the shallow grasp of the water and just watched the stars and the moon. My mind was blank and I couldn't feel my body anymore. The stars were the only thing that I was able to hold onto, I couldn't move, could hardly talk, so I just watched the stars and let them be my company. I didn't hear the footsteps that had walked up, I didn't even feel the arms that cupped me and lift me from the water, and I also didn't feel the warmth of the body that was holding me. It was just the stars. My mind was foggy and I was only half convinced that I was being held by someone. It wasn't until I felt water dropping on my cheek that I was convinced that a person was holding me. Viktor Krum was holding me in his arms close to his chest and was crying. His tears fell onto my face. "Oh Varry, this is my entire fault! I didn't mean to let my pride get in the way!" He said between sobs. Pride? What was he talking about? "That's vhy I didn't accept your request. I didn't vant to be the one to be asked, I thought it vould make me look veak. That's vhy I vanted to be the one to ask you!" That's why he didn't say yes, but what a stupid reason for me to go through all this pain. "If I knew this is vhat it vould do to you I vould've said yes. I'm so sorry Varry. I didn't mean to let this happen to you, I'm supposed to protect you Varry!" His tears weren't stopping and I didn't know what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?" my voice was gruff and weak. "You haven't seen it yet?" his coffee brown eyes met mine and they were clouded with worry. The fear found me again and shook my head 'no'. Viktor dug a small hole in the sand and cupped some water and poured it into the hole, he took out his wand and made the surface of the water into a mirror. There was enough light from the moon and the stars to see what he was talking about. I wasn't prepared for what I saw but then again I don't think I could ever be. My eyes were red and it was clear that I had been crying a lot and my skin was a pale color and that was normal to how I felt. But what made me gasp wasn't my eyes or skin…it was the ribbons. I had thin bright red ridden shapes running along my body. There was one that ran up my neck to my cheek and over the bridge of my nose and ended right under my right eye. It was in the same place where I felt the branding hot sensation run through. I took off my shirt and saw that I had a red ribbon running down my chest, one that danced down my left arm and turning my back to see it's reflection I could also see a ribbon that ran down my back that ended on my spin. They all had one thing in common; they started from my mark. And the mark itself had grown in size. "What are they?" I looked up at Viktor who was standing a few feet away looking at his feet. It's the embodiment of how you feel about me. The mark is a window for your emotions towards me, these ribbons are crimson because you are angry with me and you have every reason to be. "Are you okay?" I was concern, I know that we can feel each others' emotions through the mark and I didn't want Viktor to feel pain for my anger. I'm not granting his innocence in this situation but I didn't give him a chance to explain. If I had been fair none of this probably would've happened. "Vhat?!" Viktor started to laugh "Vho are the one vho has vent through a great ordeal and you're going to ask if I'm alright? Varry I'm fine now that I know that you are alright. After I couldn't find you after a few hours I vas frantic. But now I feel terrible!" My body was starting to feel better and I was able to stand now. I quickly made my way over to him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm okay now. I'm not angry, and I am sorry for not giving you a chance to explain." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close to his chest as he could. I went limp when I felt the burning again and he did his best to hold me up but instead fell to the ground with me. Using his neck to muffle my screaming, he tightened his hold around me. I most of drew blood from his shoulders with how tight I was holding on to him but he didn't give any sign of discomfort. After about ten minutes the burning had retreated and I was able to stand. The places where the ribbon shape tattoos were pulsated with pain but it was bearable, looking at my left arm where a ribbon was I was surprised to see that it was gone…well not gone. It wasn't bright red anymore but more like dark flesh color, kinda like a sunburn that had faded to a tan. Viktor kissed my mark and the pain ceased and was replaced with the familiar soothing sensation. A small smile found his lips when Viktor heard my sigh of relief and he picked me up and carried me bridal-style "I have a surplice for you that I think vill cheer you up." And he started to walk down the shore of the lake. It wasn't long until I saw what the surprise was, a picnic had been lain down on the shore and about a dozen candles were lit around the maroon blanket. Did he own any other colors besides maroon and black? He had prepared a huge dinner for us that I was more than happy to eat my fill of, after tonight I was feeling as if I could get everything in the castle. We ate our meal in silence; Viktor probably was still upset with himself over the situation. It wasn't until we had finished our meal when Viktor took out his wand and produce a small stag that started at a run for me and just before it crashed into my leg it burst into several butterflies that zipped around me. Holding out a finger to let a crimson butterfly land on me, it didn't have a texture on my finger and it just sat there slowly flapping its wings. After a few seconds it hovered above my finger before bursting into little maroon balls of light. The whole display cheered me up and I gave a wide smile, it made my face hurt and it felt like I hadn't smiled in forever. And this in turn made Viktor smile, it was nice to see him cheer up as well. I didn't like knowing that he took this ordeal so badly, I mean don't get me wrong he shouldn't have turned me down like he did and it was nice to know that he felt bad…but it hurt to know he took it this badly. He pulled me close to him and I settled in his lap, it the same position we were in before all this had happened. When he ran his thumb over my lips he asked "Varry, vould you do me the great honor of having my as your date to the Yule Ball?" It was hard to believe that something as small as a dance invitation had caused all of this. But I took comfort in the fact that he truly didn't reject me but instead wanted to be the one who asked. "I'd love to." my throat was still sore but I am happy that this was now over with. His hands cupped my face and he pulled me into a kiss, our tongues sliding together. "I think I need to go back and get some sleep. I've been through a lot today." Breaking the kiss and looking into his coffee eyes. "Yeah I think you're right" he touched our foreheads together. We left the candles burning on the shore as we walked hand in hand back to the castle with the moving stairs. We made it as far as the courtyard before Viktor pulled me into a hug and ran his thumb over my lips. "I don't know vhat you can tell people about those markings on your skin." He wasn't looking at me but rather looking at the tan ribbons that I had acquired. I wasn't sure what I was going to tell people either, I'm sure that something will pop into my mind when the time is right. "But you still look beautiful to me Varry. I'm so sorry that I vasn't able to protect you from that pain." I slapped him softly on his cheek and chuckled a little. "Stop. I'm the one who caused this to happen to myself. I'm sure they will fade away in time, but please stop saying that." I have so much to think about already and I don't need to feel guilty for Viktor. I need him to be strong and to be there for me because I have a feeling that things are going to get worse. We both have the tournament on our minds and we need to use this dance to escape from it for a while. He nodded at me as if he understood that feeling bad over this situation wasn't helping and he kissed me again. "Sleep vell love. Find me in the morning vhen you vake up." I shook my head 'yes' and started to walk to my common-room and fell hard onto my bed and sleep didn't take long to find me.

Note from me~ I hope that you guys liked this chapter! I wanted to do something with the mark to help push that along. I actually had a fun time writing this one. The Yule Ball will take place in the next chapter and yes there will be slash. Please leave a comment or review! I love hearing from you guys! ~Triss Ellis.


	8. Dancing and Whip Cream

Disclaimer~ I don't own anything but my imagination. Naturally these characters belong to Mrs. J.K Rowling.

Summery~ The Yule Ball happens! :D nuf said….oh yeah there is slash!

Note from me~ I'm so sorry about the 'long paragraphs' I didn't realize that that is an issue! :O I will be trying to fix that now! Please let me know if there is anything that you don't like, I'll try my best to fix it. This fanfic is for y'all and I want everyone to enjoy it! ~Triss Ellis

Chapter 8

**Harry**

The next few weeks past by in a flash. Viktor and I shared stolen kisses when we could and tried our best to see each other but it seemed like school or something else got in our way and we've just had to deal with it. But the Yule Ball is tomorrow and we'll have all night to each other. Neville was hilarious to watch throughout the past weeks, watching him practice his dancing. Secretly I asked Hermione to help me with my dancing since all the champions start the Ball. Needless to say I am nervous to have all the eyes on me. Sirius was kind enough to send me a suit that had belonged to my father, turns out he was my size when he was my age. Hermione thinks that I will be fine out on the floor but I'm not so sure, it's different dancing with someone alone in a room than having three schools looking at me while I dance with another man. Ron was still being a dick and we haven't spoken to each other in the past week. I'm still not going to be the one who caves first. I still have the tan imprint of the ribbons on my face but the color has faded so you have to really be looking for them in order to see them. Hermione only asked about them once and accepted my bullshit answer and hasn't spoken about them since. She's nice like that, I know that she knows there is something more going on but she'll wait for me to come to her. We were given the week off from classes to mingle with everyone and so that the champions could ensure a date. I heard from the grapevine that Cedric was taking Cho Chang and Fleur was asked by Roger Davies who is a Ravenclaw. So at least they didn't have to worry about the champions being alone on the floor.

I had a hard time sleeping last night in fact I didn't sleep at all. I couldn't help but to stare at the stars from my window, we now have a more intimate relationship after they were my only comfort the night that I received the ribbons from my mark. They still unnerve me but I haven't had time to talk to Viktor about it, but hopefully I'll be able to talk to him today about it. Everyone was in a mad rush to get ready. All the girls barricaded themselves in their bedchambers and we guys just relaxed in the common-room. Neville, Ron and I were in the bedroom but Neville probably felling the tension between Ron and I had promptly left the room leaving us alone together. We shared a cold stare but no words. I was making sure that my suit didn't have any of Hermione's cat hairs on it and Ron was trying to fix the mess that was his dress robes. "I'm sorry" he had broke the silence but he turned away me, it came out low and was just louder than a grumble but it was all I needed. "Thank you." I replied looking back at my suit "who did you manage to trick into going with you to the Ball?" I snickered at him and he gave a low laugh and replied "Hermione" "nice" I don't know what came over me but I really liked the idea of my two best friends together. "How's Vikky been?" there was a little bit or a growl when he said his name..or rather nickname but I'm not about to say something when we are patching things up. "I haven't been able to see much of him as of late. And I'm hoping that this dance will be able to help that. We are long due for a few hours of fun." And I really hope that my words are right. I am hoping that the dance will lighten up our moods. I know I'm nowhere near to figuring out the secret of the egg and I haven't been able to see if he knows the truth about his. "What are those weird markings on your face and hand?" this question made him turn and face me, I didn't even think that Ron would notice them but they were pretty noticeable after the first few days so that was a bit naïve of me to think. "I actually don't know." Figuring honesty is the best way to go about this subject. "They came from the mark when I thought Viktor had rejected me. Kinda a physical scar from an emotional pain. But I'm no longer angry with him so I don't know why they are still there." It really is bugging me that they're still on my body, would they ever leave? Will I always be stuck with the remembrance of every fight or misunderstanding that we have? "Maybe you don't fully trust him. You may not be angry with him anymore but maybe a part of you still is hurt by the misunderstanding and until you work through it your mark is reminding you that there are unresolved feelings." His words could very well be true, I mean it all fit. And maybe deep down I don't trust that Viktor would be able to put aside his pride. And maybe the markings won't go away until I can fully trust him again. But I don't want to think about the heavy now and maybe it will just go away with time.

The sun was setting and people were scrambling to do last minute changes or running along the length of the castle to pick up their dates. Viktor probably wanted to come to the common-room to pick me up because of his pride. So I waited with Ron and Hermione by the fire, Hermione was beautiful in her pink dress. It was perfect on her skin-tone and her hair was curled and fell gracefully on her shoulders. Her dress petal down and turned into a deep purple. She truly was a beautiful woman. Ron on the other hand…the soft brown material of his robe looked old and rotten. The big green bow that was tied around his neck rested in a bed of ruffles that lined the collar of his shirt. The miserable expression on his face did nothing for him either, if anything you felt sorry for him that his mother sent him to school with this dress robe. "Did Viktor say when he'll be here?" Hermione was playing with her dress and trying to make small talk. "He didn't. I'm just assuming that he is picking me up. We haven't had much time to each other and oddly enough we didn't discuss this part of the evening." "Well I'm sure that he'll be here soon." Her smile was light and she was looking over my shoulder "in fact Harry if you turn around you may find that he'll be here sooner that what you thought." Not knowing what she meant by that I turned my head around and saw a very handsome Viktor Krum standing in the doorway. He was stunning in his crimson red uniform that hugged his torso quite nicely. His uniform also had a cape with brown fur trimming that draped over his left arm. He was also clad in brown pants with the same crimson trimming ending in a pair of boots that looked like they could do some damage if they were used. He was stunning, I can't get over it. His coffee brown eyes were lit by his wide smile that was framed by his facial hair. He took quick strides up to me and gently kissed my forehead which I responded by pulling him into a hug. Merlin he smelled good too, like old broomsticks but that is normal sent. His cologne was intoxicating, it was woodsy and masculine it was pleasing to the nose but it wasn't overpowering. We held each other for a good amount of time before we pulled away, probably realizing that there are other people in room with us. "See you at the dance, you guys." Hermione piped up blushing slightly. Grabbing Ron by the wrist and dragging him out with her but before they left Ron laughed saying "be kind to him Vikky." Viktor smiled at me raising an eyebrow "Vikky?" "his new nickname for you. It's kinda cute though." I snickered at him. He sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap, he kissed my lips softly. I forgot how good he tasted under my tongue. Our tongues sliding together and I grind into him, letting him know how much I've missed him and it seems like he missed me too. His strong hands ran up and down my back pulling me closer to him. Pulling away before we both lost control, I was panting for air but he remained perfectly poised like nothing had happened. He ran his thumb over my lips and asked "are you ready to go love? Ve don't vant to be late." He was right and I knew this but a part of me just wanted to lock him up in a room and just spend the night with him. But deciding on the ladder I got up off of his lap and he stood up holding my waist "you look beautiful tonight, Varry." I don't know why I blushed but it still happened never the less and he chuckled at the display. He bowed slightly to me and raised his left arm; placing my hand over his he began to walk us out of the common-room. Once out it was a short walk over to the Great Hall where the dance was being held but walking down a flight of stairs from the second floor to the first it began to move and I was thrown into Viktor's arms. He held onto to me tightly and whispering "I forgot that the stairs move in the castle." "yeah they can catch you off guard sometimes." Giggling at how his facial hair tickled my neck and we waited for the stairs to move back to their original spot so we could continue our way to the Ball. Everyone was gathered at the doors to the Great Hall and most of the girls were gathered together talking amongst themselves but the same thing to can be said about the guys. There were a few couples who stayed together. I was thankful that no one really made a scene when they saw Viktor and me together, probably because it wasn't news anymore thanks to Rita Skeeter. McGonagall was standing at the entrance to the Great Hall with a piece of parchment in her hands she was also looking around in the crowd as if she was looking for someone. This was confirmed when she saw me and Viktor and she waved for us to come to her. Cedric was holding hands with Cho and Fleur was standing beside Roger. McGonagall was waiting for all the champions and now that we were all accounted for the doors to the Great Hall opened and people made their way inside. We were told to line up and wait for everyone to be inside before we ourselves proceeded to enter. McGonagall went into the Hall and Cedric led the line with Viktor and myself behind him and Fleur behind me. I was a little embarrassed to be in the line with the women but I didn't care, all that much because I had Viktor beside me.

The walk in was more than graceful than I thought but that was probably due to the fact that I couldn't over think about how I was walking because I was too in awe over the decorations. Everything was light blue and white. There was a charm over our heads that made it snow in the room and there were crystal chandeliers hanging in multiple places overhead. Three huge Christmas trees with snow on them sat at the very end of the hall behind all the teachers. Everything was beautiful and the theme really was Yule. Once we were in the center of the floor I noticed that everyone was circled around us and staring. I was instantly nervous and I think Viktor saw this because he grabbed a hold of my waist and said "its okay baby, I got you. Just trust me" Trust. That's what I needed to do if I want the markings to go away and what a perfect exercise to trust than by letting him lead in the dance but I doubt that he would let me lead because of his pride. Professor Flitwick led the band in song and once the music started Viktor's hold tighten and we began to move. It felt nice and I gasped when he hiked me up when the music called for it and I couldn't stop laughing at how his cape twirled when we turned. Dumbledore and McGonagall were the first teachers to step out onto the dance floor with us and soon Neville and Jenny joined in as well. That opened the floodgate for everyone to start dancing and once I was lost in the sea of people I stopped being nervous and it seemed like everyone else floated away. It was just me and Viktor dancing together, him hold my waist and my arms around his neck. His coffee eyes were looking into my emerald ones. "You dance beautifully love." But his mouth didn't move but I heard his voice as clear as day, I looked puzzled until he tilted his head to the side and I saw that my arm was over his mark and I remembered that we could talk to each other through the mark.

We slow danced until the band that the school hired showed up and everyone stopped being formal with the dance. It was fun just to let loose and not to think about anything else except to just be in the moment. Viktor was having a great time twirling me around and holding onto my hips as we swayed to the music. Ron however was sitting alone at a table as Hermione danced with a very handsome man from the Durmstrang School. It was until Viktor kissed my neck and whispered seductively in my ear "let's go somevhere more private." I shuddered at his words and took his hand as we made our way through the crowd and out of the Great Hall. The whole castle was empty and even the people in the paintings had moved into to other paintings that were closer to the party. We quickly made our way through the castle and down to the Slytherin house where Viktor's private room was. His room was still as boring as ever and the maroon sheets were still on the bed. The only thing different was that the mountain of books that were in the corner of the room was no longer there. Once Viktor had closed the door he was holding onto my hips

**Viktor**

I don't know what it is about his hips but they call to my hands and I can't help but to be drawn to them. He felt perfect in my hold. And the way that his neck shivered when I run my tongue over him is intoxicating. Giving light kisses up and down his neck and holding him firmly in my grasp, the way that he shudders at my touch makes me feel powerful. He summits so easily to me that I almost feel guilty for taking him but I can tell he wants it so badly. His moans were a testament to that and tilting his head to the side I ran my tongue over the mark earned me those moans. Adding teeth to his skin he whimpered turning him around and picking him up I walked us over to the bed and set him down gently. Taking off my cape and uniform top his eyes fell on my chest and I moved closer to him so his hands could glide over me. His lips fell on my abs and I moaned when his tongue snaked out and started to lick me, he kissed his way up and took one of my nipples into his mouth. He played with it, licking, biting and sucking and each one drove me crazy. I couldn't hold back my grunt and I grabbed his hair pulling him closer to my body. He went to the other one, I couldn't hide my excitement and my pants became very tight. Pulling his jacket off and making quick work of his shirt, knowing I shouldn't leave that task to him because he always grew shaky when he was excited. "Viktor I want you" and no sweeter words were ever said to me, I wasn't about to deny him what he so clearly wanted me and I simply replied with "you have me my love." His smile was priceless when he heard me say this and he leaned up and placed a kiss on my lips. Opening my mouth I quickly won the fight for dominance and tasted every inch of his mouth, I wasn't expecting him to suck on my tongue and I couldn't help but to send a laugh into his mouth. It felt so good when he gets like this. Deciding it is time to have him on his back I started to push my weight on him and he took the hint and in no time I was on top of him. His legs went around my waist and I couldn't resist the urge to buck up into him, grinding our clothed erections together. His moan was dangerous, tempting me to forget everything and just pound into him unmercifully. "Ve're going to have some fun" I had something up my sleeve from him but mostly it is for me. He looked confused and I winked at him walking over the couch that I had in the room, I was given a mini fridge some time back. I was able to go to Hogsmeet and purchase something I thought Harry and I could use the next time we made love. Taking a can of whip cream out of the fridge and made my way back over to the bed. He apparently didn't see what I had in my hands because he jumped when he felt the cold spray of the cream hit his skin. Damn he was delicious and his expression of shock that turned into a seductive smirk was truly erotic. Licking the cream very slowly off of his arm where I had sprayed it, he shuddered and groaned. "Do you like baby?" he couldn't answer my question but instead just nodded and his hands fumbled as he took the can from my hand and he grabbed my wrist wanting me to lie down. Obliging him I lay down bed and watched him as he straddled my waist, rubbing my erection with his palm. I wonder how long I can stay here before I can't hold back and take him? He put cream on my mark at the base of my neck and he started to lick and suck up the cream at a very slow, agonizing pace that made me grip the sheets in an attempt to control myself. My mark burned and pulsated warmth that went straight to my crouch and made everything super sexual, like my feeling and sensations were on over drive. "keep your mouth closed" he said and I did what I was told…this time. He sprayed the cream over my lips and his tongue ran over the cream lapping it up, once it was gone he kissed me and the kiss itself was electric. He slid down and made a trail of cream running from my belly button down to the waist of my pants, almost looking like a happy trail. He kissed and sucked his way down to my pants, he quickly took them off and my boots. Leaving me naked on the bed and he took time to take off his remaining clothes. Shaking the can of whip cream and applied some to the base of my throbbing erection, his tongue was magic and he made quick work of the cream and took my length into his warm mouth and I bucked up. His moan mixed with my grunt made the whole display of sounds into music. I took his hair back into my hand and forced him to take more of me; he complied and started to bob his head up and down. I was close to the edge, my body felt wet from having is tongue all over me but I didn't care. I needed to be in him, I needed to be pounding into him and most of all I needed to be hearing him screaming, moaning, and begging me. "Ride me" he took my erection out of his mouth and he smirked. It didn't take long at all from him to be a lined and he slowly started to sink down on me. The feeling of his warm tight body on my erection was an un-describable feeling of pleasure. I couldn't contain myself any longer I thrust up slightly and he moaned, I'm not use if I hurt him or not but he was fully taking me in. He was tight around my erection and it felt great, it was perfect like his body was made for me.

**Harry**

I was now sitting on him. I or maybe we felt complete when he was deep in me. I placed my hands on his chest and it was like his heat and warmth was seeping into me. The only thing coming from our lips were my moans mixing with his grunts. Rocking my hips forward and backwards mixed with him thrusting up into me making me bounce on his muscular body, we had a pretty fast rhythm. The sound of skin slapping on skin was added in the room and my body was sweating. His strong hands found my hips and he pushed down on them making me fuck myself harder against his thrusting erection. Heat was the only thing I felt, from the mark, from him, and from myself. My mark made every sensation intense and I always found myself begging for more, for him to thrust harder and faster. Our eyes never left the others and maybe it was through the power of the mark or maybe he could tell by my eyes but either way Viktor knew when to thrust harder and faster. I felt full but also wonderful at the same time. Viktor was smirking at me and I leaned down and kissed his lips. At last he finally found my prostate and when he hit it I screamed; the pleasure was too much. One of his hands left my hips and found my own erection. He was pumping me in the same rhythm as he was thrusting into me. I regained my ability to think and thought I would tease him a little, so I clenched myself around him making me even tighter around him. He gasped and grunted at the new sensation and I was rewarded with a very powerful thrust that hit my prostate so hard my whole body shuddered with pleasure. "Oh Varry I'm going to cum" and within two more thrusts into me I felt him orgasm in me. The sensation was weird but at the same time it felt amazing. He was still pumping me until my mouth flew open and I couldn't moan. We both knew that I was on the edge but I wasn't expecting his hand to tighten around my erection. He stopped jerking and just squeezed me so I wasn't able to cum. I whimpered and looked at Viktor confusingly to which he responded with "you're not allowed to cum yet love. I'm not done pleasuring you yet." I shuddered at his words. I felt him left me up off of him until he was able to withdraw himself from me. His hand never left my erection and I was moaning when he playfully squeezed me. He knelt down on the floor and pulled me from my erection until I was sitting on the edge of the bed in front of him. His wink was erotic and I wasn't expecting his tongue to run along the underside of my erection. I gasped and moan when he took me into his mouth, his tongue danced on the head and I couldn't help but to shove his head downward. He gagged and I immediately felt bad "sorry" I whispered but he simply looked up at me and winked. He bobbed his head up and down at a fast pace and I was seeing stars. The sensation of him sucking on me and how his tongue swirled around my erection was more than I could handle and I was quickly on the edge again. A few inaudible gasps and moans and my whole body tensed. Viktor noticed this and took all of my length and I orgasmed in his mouth. My heartbeat was so fast and hard in my chest it felt like my whole body was moving with the beating. He stood up and I noticed that he had some cum on the corner of his mouth and I stood up with him and licked his lips trying my best to clean the mess I made. He opened his mouth and I could taste myself on his tongue, he pushed me back onto the bed with him on top of me. It felt good to feel him on me, his lips kissing all over my neck and his tongue sliding up my chin and onto my lips. And I loved how he grunted when I would playfully suck on his tongue and how he would grind his hips into mine. We were both ready for another round and I cupped his erection as he kept kissing my neck. I never really took the time to see how big he is, and he was certainly blessed well. He felt like a full thumb for thickness and had to be at least eight inches if not closer to ten. I should've felt more pain when he is inside me but maybe it's the mark. Maybe it makes every sensation intensify and also makes my pain threshold stronger. Whatever was at work I'm thankful for it. He grabbed my neck and tilted my head to the side and licked and nibbled my earlobe. "Let's just lay here, Varry. You've vorn me out. But I'll give you more in the morning." His tone was so seductive and a part of me was a little thankful too. I loved pleasing him but I'm just now aware of how tired my body felt, it's weird I'm in great shape because of quidditch but whenever we made love it takes everything out of me. He slid off of me and lay beside me, pulling me close to his chest. He touched our foreheads together and ran his thumb over my lips like he always does and whispered "you are gorgeous and I'm so lucky to have you." I didn't know how to respond to him so I didn't, I just kissed him long and passionately on his lips. I haven't had much time to process my feelings for him lately and I can say they've grown deeper for him. But how did he feel about me? How deep were his feelings? Could this be the start of love? Now was not the time to be flooding my mind with these questions. So I cleared my mind and just enjoyed my naked boyfriend's arms around me and soon we both fell asleep holding each other tightly.

Note From Me~ Thank so much for reading! And happy New Year! I'm sorry for the gap of time that it took to get this up but I was taking time to celebrate with family. But anyways please keep liking this story and reviewing, and if there are ANY problems with it please please please share that with me. This is for your entertainment and I want to make sure you enjoy this story as much as possible! Thanks, and have a great day! ~Triss Ellis.


End file.
